Naruto and Hinata Akkipuden: after the war
by Nonumaru
Summary: Naruto has beaten the masked man and is now known all throughout the shinobi world. And the one girl that has been following him all his life is about to steal his heart. Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Ten-ten, other pairings possible later. "You and me both know we want something more."
1. Extremity

**Naruto Akkipuden: Chapter 1, Extremity**

It was silent on the battlefield. The rasen-shuriken had been thrown, and everyone was still waiting to see if the man feared by all was no more. But Shikamaru, the lazy genius, knew the masked man was dead. He started clapping, and gradually a massive wall of sound, cheering, clapping, and screams of delight could be heard for miles. Sound echoing off the hills, valleys and caves of destruction pitted in the earth.

Kakashi smiled, "Naruto really did it, he saved the shinobi world."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," the pink haired Kunoichi beamed. Her hair had gotten longer from lack of a hairdresser in the past few months. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from Naruto–kun."

Sakura stood up, her hair up high in a ponytail, and though the vest she was wearing was ripped on one side it was zipped up again. It was deduced that the scratches and cuts on her face were minor and nothing to worry over.

"Coming sensei, Sai?"

"Where are we going Sakura-chan," Sai asked, slightly confused. "Shouldn't we go find Naruto?"

"That's exactly what we are going to do!" She gave him the look that obviously meant, 'You are sooooo stupid!'

Sai took out a scroll sighed and began to write the following, "Don't ask girls' clarifying questions."

"What are you writing?" A vein popped out on her head and her eyes bulged accusingly.

She started gathering chakra in her fist. Sai cringed. But to no avail for Sakura was nearly out of chakra. Her angry look subsided, and she started to look more confused. Then a sudden wave of nausea washed over her causing her hand to smack her forehead. Stabilizing herself, Sakura saw the looks of concern on Kakashi and Sai's faces.

Kakashi sighed and said, "We might want to take a swing by the infirmary if you're out of chakra Sakura."

"I'm fine, just a little tired, my want to see Naruto is greater than it is to take a nap. We should get going Sensei, Sai."

"As long as you're ok, then lets go."

The group of ninjas then disappeared in a multicolored blur of speed.

**XXX**

Meanwhile Naruto was unconscious. That final rasen-shuriken had blasted him a mile away from the war zone onto an open field. Finally the super hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja started to come to. The area he was laying down on was covered in newly growing grass. A couple of half ripped apart houses stood, and seemed to sway slightly with the night breeze. Or a least Naruto thought so.

"Uhh, my head is killing me, that was worse that the time Sakura knocked me out for being a perver…" A stabbing unbearable pain shot through his body. "Uggh!"

Minutes later he had a sudden realization. "What the hell! Where's Madara I better have killed that bastard!"

In his current condition Naruto would probably gain a lot of battle scars if he wasn't the nine tail's host. He had a couple of slashes across his now bare chest and back. All seemed to be healing, but they were starting to cause increasing shots of pain to run through his body.

In the distance he could barely make out the outlines of 2 ninja. As they got closer he could see that one was dressed in the standard leaf ninja uniform and had brown hair. The other was big, muscular and had a huge sword on his back.

"Bee-san, Yamato-taichou!"

"Naruto, what a relief!"

"Yes, Naruto what a relief, we had a strange belief you were still with Madara Uchihaaaaa!" Bee rapped with a comforting smile.

"Do you have to make everything you say rhyme," Yamato panted, thoroughly annoyed. "Don't you do anything other than-"

He was cut off by a loud and delirious, Naruto.

"Did I kill him? Tell me tell me! I hit him with that rasen-shuriken ya know!"

As Yamato and Bee took a better look at him their eyes bulged in shock. The extent of his injuries, they were surprised he was even still alive, much less talking, or conscious. After a couple of minutes of silence, Yamato broke the stillness.

"As a matter of fact you did." with a smile he had never used before.

Naruto's striking blue eyes widened, "My head hurts really…" Suddenly his face got ghostly white and he blacked out.

"Poor kid he waaaaaay overexerted himself. Going for 3 days without rest," said Bee.

"Well he did just save the world, and kill Madara," replied Yamato.

"No shit Sherlock, let's rock and roll!"

**XXX**

Shikaku sighed and laughed. "Wow the squirt did it! Inochi, inform everyone of Madara's death and tell the medical-nin to gather up all the wounded in the health ward. Also send out the remaining ANBU to find Madara's corpse."

"Hai Shikaku I'm on it."

Shikaku beamed as he put his hands behind his head. Reaching a natural high out of shire happiness. Tingles shot up his spine as he savored the peace of the moment.

"Does this mean the Fourth Shinobi World War is over?" Chojiro asked eyebrows raised. He was one of the 2 guards of the Mizukage. He had short blueish-grey hair and teeth similar to a shark's, because of the sword he carried with him. It was oddly shaped, in a strap across his back.

"Not exactly, there are still some lose ends we have to tie up. But Naruto Usumaki finished the job, man that kid has grown."

Shikaku remembered how Naruto used to be that mischievous little kid always causing trouble. Spreading graffiti all over the village, which made the citizens even more furious about him. Then to a Genin ninja just starting out. Next beating Neji in the final rounds of the Chunnin exam. Getting Tsunade back, defeating Pain ect. All leading up to this.

"I hope I can meet him eventually," Chojiro replied.

"I'm sure you will, he does make himself stand out. He wears a orange and black jumpsuit and has spiky yellow hair and blue eyes."

The young guard's eyes became very wide, almost like a frightened rabbit.

"That was him?" Chojiro had previously met Naruto. He didn't however know his name at the time. But the other kage guards and Chojiro had made fun of him and called him a little underling messenger. Not really knowing what he was really capable of, or who he was for that matter. 'Why didn't he tell us who he was? We would've respected him a lot more then. Even though he did seem stupid.'

"So I see you've meet him before, well I don't know a person who has forgotten about Naruto easily. That kid is really special."

"Hmmmmmm," Chojiro looked thoughtfully out the window. "I think I owe him a apology."

Shikaku looked puzzled but said nothing, shrugging the curiosity off. He knew it was only a matter of time before he found out what happened between Naruto and this young man.

**XXX**

When Naruto came to, he noticed Sakura healing his multiple deep cuts and bruises. But quickly closed his eyes as he heard the conversation near him and didn't want to be seen awake.

"You want him to have Sannin status. That will be a lot for him to process if you tell him that now." Yamato looked pitifully at Naruto.

'Sannin status?' He let it soak in. 'Holy Shit!' Playing dead was not one of his strong suits. He wanted to yell and scream at the top of his lungs. Instead though, he cracked a foxy grin.

"His injuries are very severe. If you tell him that now he will most likely faint again," Sakura said. "That's funny he's grinning, so much that his teeth are showing."

The fifth hokage had a loving look on her face. "He is happy even in sleep." Then Tsunade growled, "But, yeah I guess we should wait awhile to tell him that. He will need at least a month, even with his recoverability powers. He is in critical condition." She thought for a minute. "Oh and Kakashi, get the rest of Naruto's teammates and the kages over here. I'm sure they'll want to see Naruto, this would also make a great time to hold a meeting."

Kakashi nodded. His sharingan was still activated and feeling the sudden pain on his eye deactivated it. Slipping the forehead protector over that eye.

"Summoning jutsu!"

Suddenly a group of 8 dogs appeared, all different sizes and laying on top of one another.

"Pacun, I want you to alert the other teams of Naruto's location and current condition."

"Hai, Kakashi."

"Biscuit, take this to the land of waves requesting our old friend the bridge builder. We can start building infirmaries for the wounded as soon as he gets here."

"Hai!"

At that, the 8 dogs went in separate directions, sniffing the air as they went.

Yamato gave his best sad depressed look. "Does this mean I have to work too? I'm to tired to build houses now!"

Sakura smiled, forgetting the conversation to stare at Naruto. She had never been so happy in all her life. "Naruto that was amazing." She gasped as his blue eyes flitted open.

"You really think so Sakura?"

She blushed slightly, only meaning to say that while he was asleep. She loved him like a brother and cared for him deeply.

"Yes, yes I do."

Naruto closed his eyes once more to dream very happy peaceful dreams.

**XXX**

It had been throught the night Hinata was walking. Cold and stiff she stopped to rest. She sat on a large granite rock. The pink feldspar glittered with little flecks of mica and hornblend.

"I wonder how Naruto and the others are doing," she sighed.

It felt like just yesterday she had risked her life in front of Naruto during his fight with Pein. She would never regret those moments, it was a large stepping stone for her physically and psychologically.

"This time Naruto I will be holding your hand, ya know! Believe it!"

It cheered her up and sent tingles up her spine after she used his catchphrases. It also made her feel more confident too.

"Well, I should get going," Hinata said motivating herself to keep moving.

Off in the distance she heard a dog barking and a voice panting, "Hey, wait up!"

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun! Hey, are you hurt?"

"A little bit," Kiba smiled. "I'm a scratched up, and Shino's got a couple bruises. But we can handle it! Right Akamaru?"

"Woof, roof!"

Hinata giggled slightly and sighed. "Well shouldn't we go to see Naruto and the others?"

"That's what we were running for," Shino grumbled.

"Yeah let's go! Ready, Akamaru?"

All could be heard was a loud woof before they speed off into the distance.

**XXX**

Sasuke walked among the trees. Swaying branches of oaks and maples not ceasing to block his path. 'Even the flimsy brown trunks of the young trees don't sway in this wind.' His mind wandered off in fluttering circles until he remembered his talk with his brother, Itachi Uchiha. "It is useless to go on trying to destroy Konoha. But what is my path in life now?" Contemplating for a moment, then his face lit up as if coming across an idea. He sighed and shook his head. 'How could they ever forgive me after what I've done to them.'

~Flashback~

"Sasuke I'm bringing you back no matter what!"

"Hmmph fat chance loser, you chose your path, I chose mine."

Naruto gave an evil grin, "It's not to late to turn back, you have friends in the leaf village. Good people that would give their lives for you. That is true power, helping and saving those people you love and those who need your aid. Now do you realize why I won't let you forget us Sasuke! Now we are both top class shinobi. Someday we will face of just you and me to see who is better. But no matter who wins I will never believe in revenge for those who made me suffer those years of loneliness and pain!"

~Present~

'I finally now what you meant now Naruto, I have to prove I'm worth it to the leaf village. I need to fight along side them.' Exhausted, the raven-haired ninja slumped against a tree and fell asleep. Dreaming about his old life and friends.


	2. Stupefaction

I don't own Naruto in any shape or form. I'm just a fan of the series.

Hope you enjoy my next chapter.

The wind rushed through Gaara's ears, or sand more like. 'Is Naruto scared and dead, or alive and well?'

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other. The separate regiments had met up near the end of the battle, and fought until Madara's defeat. Then Inochi said the hokage had requested them to her meeting place a mile off from the main battleground. Was the hokage's summon troubling Gaara, or was it his meeting with his father. After Gaara's fight with Naruto when the Chunnin Exam had been interrupted, Kankuro had become very close to Gaara and would risk his life for his wellbeing. He knew instinctively that his brother needed time to think his worries out.

Kankuro shrugged at Temari, and continued to look forward. His second in command came to his shoulder and whispered, "Where do we bring the men now Kankuro? Most of them are in bad shape. Tired and wounded both."

"Take a stop and heal the wounded as best you can, we have a summon from Tsunade."

The man nodded, "Hai!" And fell back, shouting orders.

**XXX**

A couple hours later Naruto awoke. Tsunade standing over him. "Welcome back Naruto, how do you feel?"

"Do you really think I can answer that," Naruto groaned and shook his head.

"He's awake, is he okay? Naruto you really had me worried." Standing over Naruto was Gaara, face full of relief and caring all shown with a slight smile.

"You worry too much. I told you before I'm not dying before I become hokage. Believe it!" Shining a cheesy smile, everyone there started to laugh. Even Kakashi.

"Hey guys! We made it." Kiba shouted. Shino and Hinata following close behind.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata said looking at the ground. A wide blush spread across her face along with a smile. "I was worried about you and the others."

"Thanks Hinata I'm recovering. You look cold, do you want my jacket?" He said picking up the orange and black coat.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun that is very kind of you." 'He is still thinking of others before himself even in his current state.'

She handled it with care, putting it athwart on her shoulders. Goosebumps then appeared there. Kakashi was surprised, 'So Naruto has an admirer. Why didn't I notice before? Cute, but not as romantic a start as an Icha Icha book. They would make a great couple though.'

Kiba audibly smirked. Which received a harsh look from Sakura. Apparently they had been planning to set them up. Kakashi thought, 'Smart bastards, of course these kids would come up with those two for a couple. Hinata's shy and Naruto's gregarious. They would be a good influence on each other.'

Bee satisfied, looked at Yamato rapping, "Shouldn't you be hackin' clickity clackin' to make a house for our little mouses!"

Yamato became angry, "That's even worse than the last rhyme you came up with!"

Gaara showed no expression replying, "Despite that indisputable fact, Yamato I suggest you get started. Since I'm also an earth element user I could help you out if you want."

"It's fine Kazekage I'll handle this myself." With a couple hand signs a gaint house appeared. Finished with doors windows and even a porch. The Allied Shinobi Nations symbol on their headbands was carved on the front door. Quiet and slow like a funeral prosession they walked in the house. Kakashi was carrying Naruto on his shoulders.

**XXX**

A few days later most everyone had finally arrived and the meeting began. The five kages were seated at a table Yamato had crafted from the finest oak. The 8 kage gaurds were standing on each side of their respected leader. The only one who didn't have gaurds was Tsunade. And as everyone else who was staying at the house was filing out of the room (What they were talking about is classified, of course) the hokage paused thinking.

The Raikage smirked and eyed Tsunade curiously. "Tsunade I know you well enough now that I now when something's on your mind."

The kages all looked at her with interest. She replied, "I want Naruto to enter the meeting. He knows more about what happened in the war than we do. And…" A bad bitch smirk came on her face, the one she always made when remembering Jiraya or Naruto as a kid, "I wish him to be my predecessor one day soon."

Gaara looked up, "And to all of you who don't believe he is a great ninja. I should tell you the story of when he changed me."

Kankuro added, "They didn't hear you speech before we declared war. You should probably tell them the whole story, for the sake of understanding. Even I haven't heard the whole thing."

Gaara nodded, "Very well. It started at the chunin exams. After we sided with the Sound and betrayed the Leaf. I didn't know much about Naruto at the time except he was hyper, annoying, and very cocky. But no one seemed to notice his dark depressed past except me."

"Ha ha Naruto a dark side, that kid is the happiest person on the planet!" Raikage laughed unwisely.

"You don't understand what jinchuriki go through as children!" Gaara yelled, his eyes filling with soon to be shed tears. "We were beaten by villagers, treated as scum, and repeatedly tried to be executed. We were lonely and unloved." He stopped for a moment letting the information sink in. "You are all fools," he spat bitterly, "You can never fully comprehend."

After a few minutes silence the Raikage looking shocked mumbled an apology.

"Now as you were saying..." Temari urged.

"Yeah," Gaara continued. "Kankuro, Temari, and I were running back to the sand, for I was of no use since Shikaku was taking over. But Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were pursuing us. They soon caught up. "I partially turned into Shikaku and took Sakura hostage. Naruto was enraged using Kakashi's thousand years of death move on me with a paper bomb kunai. He blew off my whole left side."

Tsunade laughed hysterically, "He did that!.. ha, ha he used that is battle? Kakashi made that jutsu as a joke."

"Yes, but it was very effective. The base of the tail is that Shikaku's weakest point. The sand couldn't regenerate itself fast enough for me to retatliate for a few minutes"

(Flashback)

"You fought all that time and you only scored one blow," Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up," Naruto replied flatly.

"Hey Naruto. You have to save Sakura. I can't stand to see my comrades, falling, right in front of me again. I can hold him off for-"

"S-Sasuke! I realize now this guy is exactly like me. Going through the same sadness and lonliness that I had to carry."

"N-Naruto?"

"He needs to learn a lesson, one I learned a long time ago. Sasuke leave it to me. Naruto Uzumaki!"

(End Flashback)

Gaara continued, "After the conversation between the two, Naruto exploded, a sphere of blue chakra around him. Then I heard Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu! I swear there were at least 200 clones filling the forest."

Gaara continued animatedly receiving shocked faces, smiles and nods from the story. Near the end he said, "When we fell we landed in on an open section of the forest, a few meters apart from each other. He tried to come near me even though I warned him not to. And said he had been through the same suffering I had. He started crying all over his bloody and bruised face."

(Flashback)

"Why would you fight for anyone but yourself?"

Naruto cringed, "Because they're my friends, they saved me form myself. I love them more than I do myself. And I would gladly give my life to save them."

(End Flashback)

"That's pretty much it," Gaara finalized.

Tsunade caught Gaara's gaze and said sternly, "Thanks to you, now I know why Jiraya intrusted Naruto with finding the answer for peace. I'm in your debt."

"No," Gaara said, "We're in Naruto's debt." Everyone nodded. "I agree with Tsunade we should get Naruto here to help us."

The Tsuchikage said, "Chojiro why don't you get him."

**XXX**

Chojiro went up to the room where 10 of the 11 guardians of Kohona were sitting. "Hey, do you guys know where Naruto is?"

Shikamaru replied, "It's such a drag, we wanted him to talk about his fight with Madara. He went outside."

Sakura gave a pleading look at Shikamaru. "I hate when he gets like this, it means he is troubled about something. All I want to do is help him." Her hands clenched into fists, and she gritted her teeth. Ino went over to Sakura trying to console her.

"I thought he was severely injured. He can't walk for days right?" Chojiro inquired.

"Well I moved him outside," Choji munched He was eating his usual bag of BBQ chips. After losing all that weight he couldn't stop eating. "On the big pine over there," Choji pointed to the left out the window.

"Thanks." Chojiro lept a good 50 meters or so and saw Naruto leaning against a huge tree. His thoughtful expression made him have the look of an old man smoking a cigar.

A minute later Naruto adknowledged his presence. "Hey what's up? Wait, you look familiar."

"Yeah. So you're the great Naruto Uzumaki who defeated Pain, Madara and changed many peoples lives?"

"That makes me sound a lot better than I am," Naruto smirked. "Most of it is true, but one correction, I convinced Pain to give his life to raise those who recently died at his hand for peace. I didn't kill him. I remember you, what happened to you calling me a underling shinobi huh?"

'Man this guy is really something. He seems like 100 years older than me in battle experience, but acts pretty stupid. Geez! Plus he is a sucker for compliments.'

"Hey Naruto."

"What? Get to the point already! What do you want!"

"I wanted to apologize for being a jerk before, not knowing who you were. Also the 5 kages want you at their meeting. The Kazekage and Hokage convinced the others by telling an interesting story."

"I can't hold a grudge for long," he flashed a cheesy smile and held out his hand to shake. They shook hands. "Lemme guess Gaara told the story."

"How did you know?"

"Him, Sakura, Sasuke, Jiraya, Kakashi-sensei, and Tsunade-baa-chan are the ones that know me the best."

"Wait Sasuke is one of the missing-nin of the Leaf Village, right? How do you know him that well?"

"He was part of my team of genin ninja when we were younger. He was like a brother to me. We shared a similar past." Naruto downcast his eyes as he said this, feeling like a part of him had left his life probably for good.

A minute passed between the two until Chojiro broke the silence saying, "Well are you coming?"

**XXX**

They entered the room and Naruto could be seen now in a better light source. Bandages were thick across his back. His blond spiky hair was crossing his face in bangs, making him look even more like Minato, his dad.

"Well Naruto and Chojiro," Tsunade stated, "You finally decided to show up."

"Sorry ma'am, took me a while to find him," Chojiro said head down eyes averted. He looked like a child guilty of a misdemenor.

Tsunade gave an expecting look that told Naruto, "Tell me what's on your mind later. He nodded and they sat down." Naruto sat on the left side of the Hokage.

"Uum before you guys start the meeting or whatever summit. Why did you call me here?"

The Tsuchikage smiled. "I knew you were a knucklehead but you mean you seriously don't know why we called you here?"

Naruto shook his head with a confused expression. "I though only the 5 kage's and their guards were allowed in these meetings."

"Well Naruto you are my guard now since you qualify for sanin status, and the other one, well you'll see."


	3. Confront and Stumble

**Please review**, tell me what you think. Good and bad I care, ok?

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form just a fan of the series.

' ' for characters thoughts.

" " for what characters ore saying out loud. Not that you already didn't know that already. ; )

Chapter 3: Confront and Stumble

Not a minute later a silhouette appeared squatting on the sill of the nearest window. The mystery person seemed to be reading a book. Icha Icha maybe? In a better light the book was seen by all as Icha Icha, a mask covering the man's face. He smiled briefly at the assembled group. 'Only one person that could be,' Temari thought. 'To this day I still don't know if he is a pervert or not, he loves to read those damn books all the time.' Closing his book he lifted his eyes and walked over to the table. "Yo, for those who don't know me my name is Kakashi Hatake."

Tsunade sighed shaking her head, "Late as usual Kakashi."

"Don't worry, I just got lost on the-"

He was cut off by a more than furious Tsunade, "You got lost on the path of life I know, been there, heard that. Now sit down!" She brought her fist down on the table ending her tirade. 'I could really use some sake right now. Where could Shizune be at the moment?'

**XXX**

"Hey Naruto we need you to tell us all the info you found out while fighting the other Madara." The Raikage said eyes boring straight through Naruto, like there was some hidden secret waiting to be delved out of his brain.

"Well I know who this masked man really is now. The reason he had a mask covering only one eye before he got the Rinnengan, and a mask that covered both eyes after he got it. It is because Tobi isn't Madara revived.. he is really Obito Uchiha."

Kakashi's eyes became extremely wide. They held fear and sorrow in them. "That's impossible!" Kakashi immediately argued, "He was crushed and died right before my eyes. How could he have survived let alone turn out so evil?"

"The most likely reason Obito always said he wanted to be no one was because people thought he was dead." Naruto sighed, "And you also said it was a one sided love with Rin. But I see what you mean Kakashi-sensei. How could someone that good and devoted to the Leaf, turn into a killing machine so quickly. He must have been like-"

The Copy-nin bluntly interrupted him, "Obito was not like Sasuke. He had no reason for revenge, living a great life with a family. One Sasuke had taken away from him." Glistening tears started to appear in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. 'I've never been one to show my emotions, unless you count those one night stands with girls I got drunk with. Of all the times, why now?'

"Hey, don't get all worked up I meant Pien," Naruto said. "He took Jiraya's message for peace to an extreme. He thought the only way to get rid of suffering, was to destroy nearly everything on this world. The cycle of hatred. And because of that I taught him a lesson. Believe it!" Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over him causing Naruto to cry out in agony , clutching his back as that burned white hot fire as well.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Gaara hollered, so anxious for his friends health it seemed he stood up abruptly.

Tsunade calm yet worried said, "Even with the fox's chakra he won't be fully healed for at least two weeks." She started medical ninjutsu on his back as she said this. Naruto sighed with relief as the pain subsided. The room was shocked but appear relieved seeing color returning to his face once again.

"That's beetterrr," apparently the content puppy dog look he gave made Kankuro crack up.

"Man, you haven't changed at all since the chunin exams."

"Hey what do you know!" Naruto accused pointing a finger, a vein bulging out on his head. "What can you see under that girly purple face paint of yours?" The room erupted in honest-to-goodness laughter. Even Kakashi and the Raikage's guards started to chuckle a bit, as they continued to argue.

**XXX**

Five minutes later the meeting started up again and continued for and hour until the subject of missing-nin came up. Those who were still alive anyway. Sasuke's name was immediately mentioned. "I _must_ fight him. Itachi intrusted this battle to me. We promised we would fight each other as top-class shinobi," Naruto grinned.

Tsunade sighed, "Since you proved you can fight anyone, I guess we can't deny you this fight. But not until you're fully healed."

"Ok Baa-chan!"

"We're in a meeting! Don't call me that here!"

"S-sorrry!"

The Tsuchikage added grumpily, "Well now that we know who will fight Sasuke how are we supposed to find him he could be hundreds of villages away for all we know."

"Not so fast." Naruto erupted into the nin-tails chakra cloak. "With the cloak activated I can smell out Sasuke's dark chakra from Orochimaru in the immediate area ten leagues in each direction. So then we'll know if he is close or far away."

"Very well."

**XXX**

Sasuke pounded through the forest as fast as the beating of his heart. Kind of like a hummingbird who just saw the biggest flower ever. Don't even try to count beats per minute. His chakra empowered feet bringing him from tree to tree. 'I could use the sensory skills Karin has to find out where Naruto and the others are right now. I shouldn't expect a warm welcome though, they think I am a criminal. What a chakra presence in the middle of nowhere?' He turned and saw nothing other than a squirrel that ran away in terror as he stopped abruptly. 'Above, below, right, left…,' he turned around slightly. 'Behind?'

"Hmm. I spy with my little eye my asshole friend who just ran out to war with out telling me. Or inviting me to join him." The person talking happened to be Suigetsu the water and sword obsessed, cocky member of Sasuke's team of rouge ninja. Seeing Sasuke's almost expressionless face didn't shock him, but caught something else in those eyes that did.

Sasuke noticed the confused look on his friends face and inquired trying to give his best uninterested voice while asking the question, "What has got you Suigetsu?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question Uchiha. Actually being around you seems different, what happened to you out there man." The quizzical and angry glare Sasuke shot him caused Suigetsu to laugh. "Geez don't get so offended it's not like you just saw your brother or something. He, he…" The sharingan user downcast his eyes.

'Oh hell he is so wrong'

This was one of the first times that Sasuke had shown him any type of serious emotion. What he found in those eyes overwhelmed him worse than any nightmare or war. 'Oh man, he is hurtin' bad, and I'm not good at being empathetic. It is a deep, deep sorrow and longing. Like what I feel for my drierm except much more grim.' Suigetsu sighed, "Tell me your whole story when you were away from the beginning, and I will tell you mine."

The raven haired ninja nodded and they sat down in the damp, deep green grass.

**XXX**

The meeting had gone well, all was decided and the kages and ninja would return to their respected villages within the next month. Yamato, with the remaining chakra he had made an infirmary and a couple more houses to this middle of nowhere. Adding to the already awkward landscape. Naruto was snoring away not to the surprise of Sakura in the infirmary. He had at first protested to Lady Tsunade profusely that he didn't need special treatment. Well … that was, until she threatened to castrate him right then and there. The super hyperactive knucklehead ninja turned bone white and fainted, but not to long after falling asleep on a hospital bed, recovering. Noticing this from the outside, Hinata decided to visit Naruto. On the way she bumped into Sakura. Literally.

"Ow!" Hinata sqeaked.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't see you there," Sakura said concerned.

"N-no it was my fault I should've been more careful around that corner. I'll be going now." Hinata began to walk in the opposite direction from where she intended. Now to nervous to go back. But the young Medic-nin stopped her.

"Hey, not so fast you were going to see Naruto right?"

Hinata just nodded blushing.

"Well he is down the stairs and to the left. But Hinata I want to tell you something. You confessed to him, right?" Hinata eyes lit up with fright. "Don't worry Neji only told me. He was concerned why Naruto hadn't talked to you about it. And I think I know why. When the Kyuubi takes Naruto over, like when he was with Pein, afterwards it is very hard for him to comprehend what happened some time before it. His memory from before was slightly erased except for the hatred toward the person he was fighting and the strong feeling to protect someone. That person being you. I know he cares strongly for you. If he didn't he wouldn't have sprouted those eight tails so fast."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Well when you get close enough to him or when the time is right confess to him again. I know you have it in you." Sakura gently placed a hand on the heiresses's shoulder in a kind gesture.

Hinata smiled, "Thanks Sakura that puts a great weight off of my shoulders."

"No problem anything to help a friend in looooove."

Sakura immediately walked away in a quick fashion, knowing the huge blush her friend was sporting.

**XXX**

Hinata walked silently into the room. Her bright lavender orbs reflecting the light from a nearby candle. The room was sparsely furnished, containing only a bedside table, a stretcher which said ninja was sleeping on (there aren't any beds in the middle of nowhere guys), and a chair next to it for visitors. Finding it welcoming enough she crept into the room. When she was half way in the lump on the stretcher stirred. "You know Hinata, no need to sneak in here. I'm already awake," seeing her face fall he added, "And, no don't worry you didn't wake me up."

The Hyuga heiress smiled and blushed taking the seat next to the bed. 'What should I ask him. How he is feeling? But I already know his answer to that, but it's worth a shot.' "Naruto how are you feeling?"

"To be honest Hinata good and bad. My injuries aren't that severe in my opinion. It's just Kurama, you know him as the nine-tailed used nearly all of his chakra. So my power to heal fast is a little less, but don't worry I'm doing great!"

Hinata blushed and turned away, "That is one of the things I admire about you Naruto. No matter how bad the situation is you always pull through with a smile."

His beautiful, striking blue eyes bored into her very mind it seemed as he inquired, "But enough about me, how are you doing Hinata?"

"J-just fine. Everyone from the other v-villages and ours are recovering and happy the war is finally over. All the Hidden Villages are in t-tact," she stuttered.

After a brief moments silence Naruto responded, "And, that is on of the things I admire about you Hinata. Whatever is going on you always think of others before yourself."

Her face went from light pink to beet red in the next minute. 'Did he just compliment me?'

"So, uh Hinata-" their conversation continued started as small talk, but soon became a great time for telling personal stories on both sides of what happened before the war started. Funny and serious, all were presented. Naruto told his story of the time their boat stopped on an island infested with pirates and how his ridiculous plan helped the group of skilled ninja to defeat the pirates. And Hinata told her story of how her and the other Kohona 11 went on a girls and boys night out. Including how Tsunade got very drunk and tried to get the girls to play gambling games with her.

The knuckleheaded ninja was extremely ecstatic that he had someone he could talk this openly with, and not get punched in the face by or given creepy fake smiles too. Eh em, Sakura and Sai. Hinata had that kind listening nature to her Naruto had not seen very much of. He had a strange impulse to move closer to her, but ignored it. Worried she might faint. Instead he promised himself to have more of these types of talks with her, hoping she enjoyed them too.

Another couple of hours passed until it was time she thought she should leave. "I think I should leave Naruto."

"No problem Hinata, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, defiantly," she stated.

"Well see ya!"

"Goodbye Naruto."

With that she closed the door. 'Sometime soon I've got to ask her out on a date, it would be nice.' Being his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**XXX**


	4. Discernment

All of you who review god bless you! It flatters me greatly to know you guys care enough to do so.

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form just a fan of the series. Duh : ) Usual quote rules and stuff. Hey, snakeboy33 Kurama & tailed beasts are in this chapter. **They talk like this. **Enjoy!

**XXX**

The next day was bright and cheerful. Well Naruto being his usual bubbly self would even call a rainy day that, but that's what made him different Hinata reasoned. The day truly was beautiful though, a slight breeze blowing through the grass with newly budding flowers and trees. The sun's light rays giving a heavenly sheen to the atmosphere in the surrounding area. Well until…

"Ughh! What the hell was that? A spider!" Coughing and sputtering the Kyuubi container set down his drink. "What are my friends doing now, trying to kill me?" Hinata had a giggling fit so bad she doubled over grabbing onto the sheets of his bed to keep herself from falling over. The knucklehead couldn't help himself and started laughing too. Hinata, like the night before came to visit Naruto in the morning for a talking session.

The door opened revealing a slightly amused Kiba, as usual with Akamaru by his side. Not much had changed from his appearance except his left arm was in a sling. "Looks like we got some lovebirds here. Am I right or am I right Akamaru."

"Woof, roof!"

At that last word Naruto's spine froze, eyes erect and bulging, mouth hanging slightly open. Hinata on the other hand was turning the deepest possible shade of red contemplating, 'Should I faint or not?' But ironically was to shocked to even pass out.

"Geez I was just _kidding_, no need to take it so seriously. Anyway, what I came here for." he said shuffling his feet and stepping farther into the room. "Hinata-chan, Hiashi-dono has requested your presence in his room immediately. Naruto-kun, the kages want a private meeting with you concerning the tailed beasts. I'm supposed to take you there."

Naruto responded without hesitation, "Sounds great I'm looking forward to seeing my tailed friends again." He put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Talk to you later."

Said Hyuuga heiress with a blush still on her cheeks bid farewell to both men and walked out.

Kiba scrutinized Naruto before picking him up, placing him on his back piggy back style. He almost fell over at first with the knucklhead's added weight on top of him.

"Geez I can't be that heavy," he patted his carrier's back a couple times like he did with Gamabunta all those years ago. "Gettin' out of shape?"

Kiba growled, "Damn, what have you been eating lately?"

"Well I haven't eaten in 5 days but before that it was-"

"Let me guess baka, RAMEN?"

"Yeah that's it!" Naruto replied not catching the exasperated tone to his friend's voice.

They speed off. 'Man does he eat anything else?' Kiba wondered.

**XXX**

The tired dog ninja and equally winded so called idiot stopped at a huge red door. I'll be okay to walk from here Kiba, thanks."

'Yamato-taicho sure took his time with this one.' Naruto reasoned. The place only appeared to have one floor but the ceiling went up at least 3 stories. He heard loud talking to his left and noticed Gai-sensei and Lee caring a stretcher. 'WTF?' As he looked closer it was his taicho, Yamato. His face was paled and was moaning and groaning. 'Oh come on seriously, that dude loves to complain about how hard he is working. Might as well wave.' In return Gai-sensei smiled nearly blinding him and Lee waved looking ecstatic as usual.

Finally focusing on the job at hand, Naruto slipped inside the door. Inside smelled like outside. The only source of light was the sun very dim within the large expanse of room. He noticed the five kages sitting at a table, old and young eyes staring right at him.

Doing the only logical thing he thought possible was…

"Ahhhhh, oh Kami you guys are gonna _murder_ me! After all I've done!"

He started running around in circles like a dog chasing his tail. Gaara sighed, 'Does he always have to be this dense. He got the message from earlier didn't he?' As the knucklehead moved toward the door, it was to no avail. Gaara quickly shot out his hand. Sand came from his gourd, grabbing him by the arms and legs dragging him to the table. He clawed the floor like a rabid animal, but that didn't make Gaara relent one bit.

Tsunade was seething with anger. "How could you possibly think that we would try to make an assassination attempt on you. If we really wanted to we would have done that earlier, smart one."

"Thank you, and that is how you do those kind of missions right. Corner a target into a dark room scare-"

Raikage interrupted, "Cut the crap we don't have much time to get the sealing done."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You're really going to do that, make the ten-tails and seal it into me. Bad idea!" he frantically waved his hands in front of his face.

"Kid, it has already been made clear to us that you are the child of the prophesy. We have to seal it in you or not at all," the Mizukage responded.

"In that case can you at least let me talk to them first before we do this?"

"Very well."

**XXX**

Hinata walked along the wooded pathway, senses alert and byaugan activated. 'Where could my father be? He should be … '

She felt a chakra presense coming toward her. It was Neji, he appeared terrified, running at a rapid pace. "Hinata-sama come quickly!"

"Neji-kun is something wrong?"

"I-it is Hiasi-dono. Follow me." He lead her down a small hallway into a house and continued, "He has fallen ill. Sakura and Ino are with him now tending to his injuries."

Barging in, she saw a horrid sight. Hiashi lying a bed where bandages were strewn across the floor. Blood and yellow pus covering his skin and body. Sakura to his right and Ino on the left were applying their respective medical ninjutsu to his stomach. His eyes were half closed, but even with their lavender color you could tell they were glazed over with pain. She couldn't stand the silence any longer. Hinata squeaked, "Dad, what has happened to you?"

Ino answered solemnly, "Lets put it this way, when the war ended he refused to get his wounds checked despite being in severe pain. They were starting to get infected. It was lucky Neji caught it when he did or this Hyuuga would've been a goner."

Within the hour Ino and Sakura saw him fit enough that they could leave. Neji and Hinata filled the empty seats beside the bed. They waited in silence until a resounding crash broke the quiet.

**XXX**

Naruto was stepping on a cloud, well it felt like that anyway. Deep in the realms of consciousness where the tailed beasts live. **"Nice to see you here again kid. Did you forget about us?"** Son the four-tails said in a sarcastic tone.

To his right were all in of the tailed beasts seated in a circle.

Grinning with his orange fur on end and blood red slitted eye Kurama responded, **"You wouldn't believe."**

"Hey I've only been away for five days, not a year… or something," Naruto argued.

The one-tails or Shikaku caught on quickly. Smiling like the mad hatter who had had to much tea. **"Oh you mean this guy is in loooove? But with whoooo?"**

"What I'm not in love. I just like to be around her, that's all." The knuckled shuffled around, toes pointed inward. That and with his shoulders high made him appear vulnerable.

They could so tell he was lying. For the most part.

**"Other things aside,"** three-tails Sanbi said, **"Why are you here, on business or to talk?"**

"Well both actually. This'll be the last time I talk with all of you together before I become the ten-tails container."

**"Wait, what?"** howled Kurama,** "I thought that Gyuki was sealed inside Bee."**

"Well he is and still will be," Naruto replied. "It works like this. To make the ten-tailed beast, we won't need all of the life and chakra of each of you, just half. All nine of your halves so to speak will need to collide at once to create that one being. Since we only need to use half of you, the remaining parts of you will stay in this sealing jar."

Yugito, or the two-tails jinchuuriki said, "Why all the preparation? Isn't there a jutsu for it?"

Two-tails Nibi answered,** "No, ninja's rulers and people alike were so afraid of the idea of having just jinchuuriki's around. Having another massive power in the world would make everything worse. War wouldn't be the only thing to come of it." **

"This is the only way to complete this mission," Naruto stated.

**"Now or never I guess."**

**"Hai!"**

**"Let's do it!"**

**"Very well."**

**"Ready."**

**"He, he… "**

**"Yahoo!"**

**"Sounds like fun."**

And in a very parrot like voice came,** "I like your trousers. I like your shirt."**

**"What!"**

**XXX**

1) This is my version of author's notes. They're going to suck, JK ; )

2) If you in reviewer land have some ideas for funny naruhina moments get them out there / mention them. I welcome new ideas!

3) "I like you trousers I like your shirt," came from a parrot at the pet store my cousin went to. It kept repeating that over and over and over…

4) If I use your idea I'll put your name at the beginning of the chapter. How's that for a bribe?

Fun Fact) My favorite character is … Sakura. She is most like me strength and smarts wise. But I can't understand why the hell she has pink hair. Anko has purple hair, but this is anime so anything is possible.


	5. Coming of the Tentailed demon?

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form, just a fan of the series.

Usual grammar rules and stuff, must I say more? No! Reviews are very welcome. My past offer still stands.

**XXX**

"Now that it has been made obvious that you guys are _ready _lets get started!" Naruto intervened.

Kurama growled, **"Now how are we supposed to do that? Oh, child of the prophesy."**

"The kages said there are seven main chakras in different places on your body. Root located at the base of the spine, Spleen in the lower abdomen, so on and so forth until you get to crown chakra at the top of the head. The chakra you need to open is called third eye chakra, which if you had a third eye would be located in the center of the forehead. This chakra is usually associated with dreaming a lot and hallucination." He stopped for a minute to let the information sink in. But couldn't help but think, 'Sounds like the Shikamaru I know, has zero motivation and thinks clouds are interesting. What is so damn special about clouds anyway?'

"Once you open the chakra, imagine making a kage bushin of yourself, channel third eye chakra into your dream and that will make the action in your dream a reality. Let's hope I covered it all. I'm not one for explaining things to people." Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Kurama added,** "Yeah you really aren't."**

"No need to make me sad." The knucklehead made a pouty face which received a sweat drop from the other tailed beasts.

"Are there any risks involved," six-tails Saiken inquired, "Also how much chakra do we need to channel exactly?"

"Oh! That's what I forgot, so stupid." The beasts gave a look meaning, _you didn't know that already?_ He glared and continued, "To make this successful you need to give it your all. Place all the possible third eye chakra you can into that dream. If not it won't work, also it will make you unstable chakra wise for days. So give it the best effort ever!"

**XXX**

Five minutes later they were still at it until Kurama's kage bushin came to life in the area. Soon eight of them had completed the jutsu all except , the seven-tails Chomei. Chomei was perspiring greatly and this worried the others considerably.

**"There must be something we can do to help her,"** Son complained.

"Well there is one thing," Naruto said, "Though it might be a little risky."

**"What would that be kid?"**

"You could place your paws on her and channel your chakra into her system. That might work, it has to be a steady flow though. Anyone here good with chakra control? I know Kurama isn't."

"Hey! Grrr … ungrateful, little-"

**"You are in luuuuck! There is a specialist in the houuuuuuuse!"** Shikaku blurted. **"To be able to shoot those aiiiiiiiiiiirrr bullets like I did in the fight Naruto and Gaara, requires precise chakra contrrooooool. I'm the beast for the jooooob."**

**XXX**

A burst of bright yellow surrounded the group. Chomei's breathing slowly returned to normal while the last kage bushin needed came into existence. "Now since that's done, I want your clones to get as far away from each other as possible. So the speed is to a max for colliding."

After a minute or so all the clones were in position. ""Ready, Set, GO!"

All the beast on flippers, paws and hooves alike bounded towards each other at top speed. Soon turning to a multicolored blur. Then to blinding white energy.

A massive explosion blasted open the jar. A hydrogen bomb landed in the building it seemed. An earthquake rocked the area ten miles in every direction. It was deafening.

**XXX**

"Damn you Naruto. Now what was that you said about us trying to kill you. I might just contemplate giving in to that offer," Tsunade fumed. Stepping out of the debris with her slug summon by her side.

Tsuchkage sighed, "Let's just be thankful we got out of the explosion in time."

"No, no I thought he was supposed to warn us when they were ready." Mizukage stated.

Gaara laughed, "Did you all really expect him to remember? That idiot sometimes forgets to get dressed in the morning. Looks like I know him better than you do."

The Raikage being just as dense as Naruto didn't take heed of the warning signs. As a result got stuck in the full blast. "Graaahahhh, friggin' rock!" There he stood raising a 300 pound rock off the ground like it was no more than weight training.

Way to describe this scene. Biggest sweat drop party in history.

**XXX**

Back in the makeshift Hyuuga household the three were shocked, even Hiashi was roused from the blast. Neji finally broke the quiet, "What exactly was that?"

Hinata shook her head her face turning pale. Suddenly those lavender orbs widened and she fainted.

"Does she always have to do that!"

Hiashi groaned and Neji turned toward him. "They are completing the prophesy."

"Who is they and what is this prophesy?"

"A long time ago before the Legendary Sannin were alive, news came in from Mount Miyaboku telling of a new prophesy. It involved a child who would find the answer for peace in the world but also be container of the ten-tailed beast. Afraid the news of a beast would scare the various villages, the elders of the Leaf Village kept it a secret to the general public. Only the most important and skilled shinobi would be allowed to know of the prophesy. So decades later when information of Jiraya-sama receiving a new prophesy came to Kohona. One where he would be the one to train this revolutionary, this made the kages notice some people they had been looking over."

"Who?" Hinata questioned still feeling a little faint.

Hiashi continued, "Well, the first to be suspected was Minato, the fourth hokage. But when he died the council new he wasn't the one to rid the world of hatred. Next possibility… at the time his name was Nagato but we now him now as Pain. When he became an evil doer another flicker of hope was extinguished. Naruto as a young boy made a name of himself by causing trouble. Soon we saw his destiny revealed to us through his talents and of course him being the legacy of the… wait I really shouldn't tell you that."

"Please, don't hide facts from us Hiashi-dono, we aren't kids anymore."

"Do you promise not to speak of this."

"Hai!"

"Of course not."

"Naruto is the Yodaime Hokage's son."

Neji gaped, "Is Naruto aware of this?"

"By now my guess is yes. I heard a rumor that in his fight with Pain, when he was about to break the seal, his father appeared to him and halted the foxes transformation."

"If he knew, why didn't he go around the village bragging about his parents," Neji inquired, "He always hops at the chance to get noticed."

"Naruto is not like that at all."

"Hinata?"

"He may be loud and brag sometimes. But when it comes to the most important and sorrowful artifacts from his life he keeps those hidden from the world. I know. I watched him growing up. He kept all his loneliness and need for love bottled inside by becoming a trickster so people would notice him. Not as the Nine-Tailed Fox, instead as Naruto Uzumaki ninja of the Leaf Village."

"I apologize my cousin."

"You're forgiven Neji."

**XXX**

In the rubble filled clearing sat Naruto, in a heavy daze from the massive explosion. Face impassive and staring right up at. 'W-what is that! It has ten-tails but his eye, that eye is… ' The eye he was staring at was a massive sharing. Blood red pinwheels filled with confusion. "What is your name?"

**"I was 'bout to ask you the same question lad, Call me Aveser, of the southern influence."**

…" ? "…

**XXX**

1) YES! The ten-tails is here! I got the name Aveser because one of my friends is named Avisa. Me and my other buddies say that to annoy her.

2) I had a **major** writers block this week, seemed to pull through in time though. Yo yo yiggity yo!

3) I'm so glad the new series Legend of Korra is out. Loved Avatar the Last Airbender a lot. If you don't know about those programs try watching them you won't be disappointed.

4) By the way if you want any characters from Naruto in the story I haven't mentioned yet or enough, review them to me so I can add them to this story.

5) Check out my other story _Katsumi Chronicles _and tell me what you think.

6) Don't be a creeper by the way my name is Winona nicknamed Nonu. No lie.


	6. Oblivious: The Magnificent, The Inferior

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series. Yo!

Ten-tails is awesome and Tobi sucks, simple as that. And Neji is, well clueless.

**XXX**

"Have you examined the body thoroughly?" Said a medic-nin who was near balding. What was left of his natural brown hair was gone to the dismay of his wife. Belonging to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. People called him chubby in school and hell everyone could tell why. _Clinically obese and a bore,_ Bee would rap, _may I say more_.

"Of course sir." Shizune responded. Running a had through her wiry black hair.

"Well, what were the findings! Do I have to wait all day. Gosh, proceed."

"Obito um Tobi, whoever this man was had massive cranial trauma on the left side. Right tibia broken, actually split completely in half. The amazing thing is there is nothing left of his heart." She paused a moment. 'Naruto what did you do to so severely damage this man? Rasengan wouldn't nearly be enough.'

Shizune continued, "The sharingan and rinnegan he had are still intact. Would you like us to run some tests on them?"

"That would be lovely Shizune-chan. Arigato."

**XXX**

Back in the destroyed area sat Naruto thoroughly confused with this ten-tails, Aveser. 'How are the kages supposed to seal this beast into me. He might annoy me to death.'

Kurama replied from inside him, **"He'd be the perfect match."**

"What?"

**"Time to get a taste of your own medicine. It's not like you haven't annoyed hundreds of people in your lifetime is it."**

"Awwww put a sock in it!"

Naruto stared up at Aveser laughing sheepishly, before asking, "Um don't get offended or anything but you're a male, correct."

**"No of cours' not sir, wait what your name?"**

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

**"Yeah, er can't you tell?"**

"There is no way I'm looking there. Pervert Alert. WEee oh wee oh."

Aveser sighed. '**This kid even makes police sirens look bad. I wonder wha' he'll do to my reputation.' **

Kurama interrupted his train of thought. **"Dude, you don't even know him well enough yet. There is a lot more to this kid then meets the eye. Believe me."**

**'Anyway.'** Aveser continued, **"I'm not talking about that you idjit. My voice for example."**

"No, it definitely sounds like an upset old man to me."

**"Uhhhhh!" 'Being with this kid all da time is goin' to be a liven' hell.'**

**XXX**

About ten minutes later, the five kages arrived at the scene in various states of annoyance for their soon to be ten-tails jinchuuriki. Gaara had his arms crossed to make himself look serious. Tsunade gazed daggers at Naruto who didn't seem to notice. The Mizukage appeared to have steam come out of her ears every time he spoke. The Raikage was sizing up Aveser seeing if he was qualified enough to fight the beast. But being in a hurt psychological condition from the get go, (hit with a rock on the head will make you that way) didn't come across as helping his intelligence at the moment. And the Tsuchkage who had nothing against Naruto told him what they were about to do in order to commence with the sealing.

"First, we need to extract the nine-tails-"

The knucklehead rudely interrupted, "His name is Kurama."

"Fine, first we need to extract Kurama from you, as Bee-san explained it is like a tug of war with chakra."

"That's similar to when I was fighting Kurama in my subconscious! Pulling out his chakra while holding onto mine."

"Correct."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Finally, one thing he understands."

"Anyway," Tsuchkage continued, "we will seal the rest of him in the sealing jar. Then place the ten-tails inside you. But I'm just curious Aveser why you aren't struggling or refusing to be sealed all the other tailed beasts did."

**"Honestly, all my life I've been sealed up in the Sage of Six Paths. And when I was pulled out into separate beins' it was so confuzzling. Like I died. Now I want to help others so they don't have to feel the same way I had to feel in that dark and solemn place. Full o' anxiousness, sadness and vexation. No good person should have to experience dat until they are ready."**

"A very reasonable motive," Gaara said, eyes boring into the beast. "I myself know how that feels, until a certain friend pulled me out of that void. Into the world again."

At the precise moment The Kazekage and The Ten-tails understood each other. They fist bumped. **"Y'all, I thought so."** Gaara nodded in response.

"Very well. Lets do this!" Tsuchkage blurted, fired up with new zeal.

**XXX**

About an hour later a very manly pained scream was heard as the beast sealing took place. Not wanting to risk any lives, the kages didn't use the Demon Soul Seal like the Godaime Hokage did. Instead they didn't use any seal at all. They just put the ten-tails in the knuckhead's body so he could seal the beast on his own with sage of six paths technique he used on Kurama. With Aveser's full cooperation, Naruto would stop where he left off with Kurama. For example, since Kurama and Naruto the first time had only five minutes in tailed beast mode, Aveser and Naruto, the next time they tried this would get a total of ten minutes. And the number will continue to double. Another plus is that Naruto can also go into chakra mode, but his appearance is different because of the different color chakra ten-tails has.

**XXX**

Once Hiashi was a little better he insisted Hinata and Neji as he put it 'Smell the flowers and see the sights.' Basically, get out of here and stop treating me like an helpless old man. They gladly complied and retreated their separate ways.

Neji couldn't find any of his team members or anybody else, so naturally went to find a training area. Walking into a forest he saw a slightly trodden pathway and decided to walk along it. Then he heard something. Hiking another quarter mile he found it was someone singing. The person's back was turned to him, and only the silhouette was visible.

_"I just want you clooose"_

_"Where you can stay forever"_

_"You can be sooore"_

_"And it will only get better"_

_"You and me together"_

_"Through the days and nights"_

Neji's mouth was gaping. So wide open in fact it almost touched the ground. 'This girl, whoever she is, her singing is beautiful and she is… I have to find out who she is.'

_"I don't worry cause"_

_"Everything's gonna be alright" _

_"People keep talking"_

_"They can say'a what they like"_

_"But all I know is everything's gonna be alright"_

The song continued for another three minutes, but to Neji it felt like an eternity. It lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

**XXX**

1) Just in case you peeps didn't know that song was No One by: Alicia Keys

2) Sorry it took me so long to update. Two things you should know about me. I'm busy all the time. And I'm a genuine lazy ass.

3) Sorry there were no Hinata and Naruto moments in this chapter, I just needed to get all this info out of my system. Next chapter there will be though. Since all this sealing business is over.

4) Until the next update toodle-oo.


	7. Significant Moments

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series peeps!

NaruHina getting closer in this chapter. **Guest**, (I'm guessing this person didn't have an account) gave me a good idea for a romantic moment. So I'll put my own spin on it. Enjoy metsoforte's. He he, vocab is wonderful.

**XXX**

Naruto woke up groggy, stiff and ironically still tired. Laying in a different room from before, but someone had the kindness to put a bouquet of flowers on the chair unlike the last one. 'Could it have been Hinata. She is full of surprises. I might just fall for her.' He looked around. To his left was a kitchenette complete with a stainless steel stove, sink and refrigerator. Also to his surprise he found that the cabinets on the wall made of a wonderful maple were filled with food. Tons of it actually. But on the counter was another shock. Cinnomon rolls, still in their package and not cooked yet. It was true the knucklehead worshiped ramen but the next best thing to him was any type of sweet. Morinaga to Sakuma Drops, you name it.

In the center of the room was a table with a standard red and white checkered table cloth strewn across it. Table settings on both sides.

On the left was a bright orange love seat and dark grey couch. Coffee table in the middle of these pieces of furniture. Just behind this was a door leading to what he proposed to be the bathroom.

'Wow someone put a lot thought into this room,' thinking about the orange loveseat. 'All of this preparation makes me feel like I should clean up my dashing looks a little bit.'

**Aveser sighed, "Ya think?"**

Albeit startled by the new presence in his mind he thought back, 'No need to rub it in.'

**XXX**

Hinata despite the scare with her father earlier and new info poured into her system, felt happy. Humming all the way down the hallway. She was about to bake Naruto-kun some cinnamon rolls when she realized she forgot the most important ingredient. Frosting! That was the best part in her opinion, it most likely would be Naruto's as well.

Trudging into the newly made cafeteria (yes Yamato built one of those) She sought out the chef. Or at least a staff member. In her perifrial vision to her contentment spotted Ayame and Teuchi from Ichiraku Ramen. They noticed Hinata as well not even seconds later. "Hello pretty lady, what can I do for you today?"

She immediately blushed at the kind man's comment while replying, "D-do you have any frosting? I need it for some cinnamon rolls I am making."

"Sorry but we don't have any premade. But I can give you the ingredients for it if you want."

"Arigato, sir."

As he turned behind the counter Shino quickly stepped from behind, giving her a wave. In his growly voice he said, "How are you Hinata-sama?"

"Very lovely Shino. Today I'm going to make Naruto breakfast."

Shino and Kiba had always been supportive of Hinata's crush on Naruto. Well, except when she fainted. Constantly encouraging her to talk to him, or confess her love at the most random moments. Really similar to brotherly figures, and for that she was grateful. Cause Neji was just too stoic. To mature for those kind of topics if that was even possible.

"Good I shall see you around, good day." He winked. 'Very unlike him.' Then she thought about the times in the hot springs. 'Maybe he can be a little bit of a pervert.'

"You as well Shino-kun."

Not moments later, as if answering to the call, Teuchi came out with the ingredients. She abruptly thanked him and took her leave.

**XXX**

_Earlier morning that same day_

Neji, Ten-ten and Lee always ate breakfast together. _Always. _Ever since they were genin, Gai-sensei said the flame of youth showed brighter with stronger friendships. Constantly comparing them to him and Kakashi was overstepping it a bit. But now eating with the team was just a habit. Before and after training they stuck together. Today was no different.

Silence while they ate was usual, until Neji blowing on his oatmeal asked, "Does anyone here sing?"

The ninja tool master listened gaze averted. Lee's eyes instantly bugged. "Why do you ask that my friend?"

"Well I went into the forest to train last night and heard someone singing. It was beautiful, never heard the song before though. Shinobi aren't known for their musical talent but this was… amazing."

Ten-ten turned a shade of red even Hinata probably couldn't best. 'Could that have been me? I was singing last night. I'm sure no one could have found me. Neji can be nosy though.'

Lee, quick to answer said, "I do not know of anyone who sings. But Naruto told me once that a vagrant ninja spy came to the Hidden Leaf once. She played an instrument and sang some old songs to further her disguise. He said she and Kakashi probably had a thing going on," he wiggled his eyebrows, "You know, of the sexual kind."

Both teammates promptly paled and sweatdropped. Envisioning Kakashi with women after reading all that porn, not a good thing. Except to the girl he was doing _that _to.

"Anyway," Neji continued, "I will try to find out who this mystery woman is."

"Oooh, ooh! Me toooo!"

The Hyuuga put it bluntly. "No."

Lee was crying a river, "Pleeeease!"

"Don't you dare give me those eyes."

Lee just increased the intensity of his puppy dog stare.

"Absolutely not."

**XXX**

_Present time_

Hinata bounded down the hallway with a spring in her step. Finding the door she opened it, expecting Naruto to be asleep. Well he wasn't.

"Hullo Hinata-chan!"

"Eeep," she chirped. Rather cutely in Naruto's opinion.

"Ooops did I scare you?"

She laughed. It was pealing bells, honey and all things sweet. "No you j-just startled me that's all."

"He looked down," asking, "Were you planning on making something?"

"Yes."

"Is it for me?" he inquired, giving her the forehead brow.

"Uuumm… well their was no other kitchen besides the cafeteria you could make personal dishes in but here."

The knucklehead looked crestfallen.

Inner Hinata cried, **'No, no you are messing this up. A way to really flatter a man is to think you are doing things just for him. Not for your own crappy excuses. Go and tell him.'**

"But I wanted to make a special dish just for you and me. I hope cinnamon rolls is okay. I know you prefer ramen, to me this is like what ramen is to you.

"Totally fine Hinata. I love sweets as a close second."He grinned a cheesy smile.

"I'm sooo glad," she paused, "Um, do you need me to h-help you to your chair Naruto-kun?"

He blushed. "That would be great. I could use the help, thanks!"

Thirty or so minutes went by. The two spent it talking, and overall enjoying each others company. The baka couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked in that apron. Hitting himself silly later that he didn't notice before how beautiful she was.

Once the rolls were done Hinata joined him at the table."Tell me how they are. They might be a little overdone."

Naruto as usual took the first bite. His eyes rolled back into his skull in pure ecstasy. He glanced at the Hyuuga heiress now serious. "This just might be better than ramen," he said still with the big chunk he ripped off in his mouth.

She had to put a hand to her mouth to restrain herself from gasping. Shock turned into giggled from both sides. Giggles to laughs, and laughs to rolling around on the floor in merriment. After the fit the knuckled initiated a game of footsie, rubbing their feet together while talking.

Soon Hinata realizing it was ten o'clock and time for her to leave, Naruto saw her out. "I hope we can do this again sometime."

He quickly leaned down to her ear. Tickling her flesh while saying in sexy baritone, "Except next time, let me treat you."

This made the girl rigid and color like mad. She managed to squeak out, "It was my pleasure."

"Thank you," at that he leaned down even more and lightly brushed his lips against her in a ghost of a kiss. "I loved it."

**'Oh Kami! Did he just kiss you? Nice girl!,'** her inner congratulated.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun," she blushed feeling her blood pressure drop. If she didn't get out of there fast she might faint in his arms.

"Goodbye."

He closed the door behind her. 'Why did I just kiss her. Maybe I do like her. She's pretty, smart, funny and a great cook. What is there not to like." Touching his lips and shuddering in pleasure at his first attempt to kiss a girl. 'Hope she liked it as much as I did.'

**XXX**

Hinata sighed and leaned against his door. 'He kissed me. Naruto-kun kissed me.' The spot where his lips touched her cheek burned and radiated passion. 'That was wonderful. I wonder what he has in store for me?'

Dreamy thoughts floated around her for the rest of the day. And even into her sound sleep.

**XXX**

Fun fact)** D-Grey Man **is another series I absolutely cannot live without. Planning on making a Lavi and Lenalee pairing story in the near future.

1) This was a very fun chapter to write. After swim team I am beat, so what do. Write, duh :)

2) Loving the reviews people, support helps me keep writing.

3) Just in case you guys didn't know, Morinaga is a carmel like soft candy. While Sakuma Drops are a hard candy.

4)Have you Naruhina fans noticed that they have stereotyped Hinata's favorite food as cinnamon rolls. Wonder where they came up with that one. Though it does make sense. So long for now!


	8. Recent Occurrence

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series.

You reviewers are awesome to say such kind things. And this is only my 1st/2nd story.

_"Oh but that one night was still the highlight. I didn't need you until I came to. And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell. Because I really fell for you. Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya. This is not a drive by." _~Train-Drive By

**XXX**

Over the next two days the knucklehead had had many visitors. Most all of the ninja he knew came to see him, only if it was just for a few minutes. Loving all the attention. Some came to express their gratitude, some to talk business about Aveser (like the kages). Naruto would often think, 'Is that all those old geezers can talk about.' But under the thick skin they really cared for him and worried about him. Others to just to hang out. But one person he didn't see in the past three days was Hinata. 'Is she anxious from the kiss.' 'Does she not like me?' And, 'Am I ugly?' Were some of the thoughts that raced through his head during his free time. But on the night of the third day these thoughts changed.

**XXX**

It was eight o'clock on the dot, already pitch black outside. Bright twinkling stars shown against the indigo cover of sky. Satnding out like a sore thumb a quarter moon soared high in the horizon. Naruto's room was occupied by visitors, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino. They came to talk about the various things going on that Naruto couldn't be at due to his injuries.

Naruto curious asked, "Has something been wrong with Hinata lately?" The guys gave him a confused look. "I'm wondering this because she was visiting me a lot since the war ended. But three days ago she stopped coming to see me."

Shino grumbled, "Well that can mean one of two things. You said something really stupid to break her heart, or you surprised her."

"Broke her heart?"

Kiba sighed, "Dude haven't you noticed by now? The girl is crazy about you. She's loved you ever since we can remember. Even in the academy days."

"But I was such a loser back then."

"I figure your never give up motto gave her the strength to feel like somebody," Shikamaru decided. "Showed her that's how you can get noticed by others. Even though she is in the main branch of the Hyuuga family she hasn't been treated by her dad very well. I heard her sister was picked to lead the clan instead because Hiashi figured Hinata was to weak and gentle."

The knucklehead's eyes became saucers.

"So exactly what did you do with her that day," Kiba pried.

"I woke up and she came into the room carrying frosting. She made cinnamon rolls while we chatted. We might have played footsie." The boys listening looked at each other in surprise and amusement. "The rolls were really really good. And then she left, that's it."

The lazy ninja gave him a stern look, "That not all is it?"

"I kissed her on the cheek before she left. But I didn't think that-"

"Whoa hold the phone you did what? Are you leading her on?" Kiba snarled his last sentence.

"What do you mean leading her on?" He waved his hands frantically in front of his face. "The kiss was just thank her for the nice morning she made it turn out to be."

"Are you sure it was just that?" Shikamaru asked inquisitively. "Do you like her. Because if you don't and you continue with the kissing and kind words she'll get the idea you do like her. I suggest getting your act together Naruto, and soon. Find out your feelings and confront her about the past few days or she will be heartbroken. Believe me I know this from experience."

Kiba made a bewildered look. Naruto's jaw dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Bug man just raised an eyebrow.

Mister lazy ass scratched the back of his head. "Good old troublesome Temari."

They all nodded, dropping the subject at that.

**XXX**

Naruto never resorted to this, but he new he was stupid. A pros and cons list was the only way he could sort out his feelings for Hinata. It felt wrong but he thought of one anyway.

PROS:

1) Good at cooking

2) Beautiful and cute sometimes

3) Has a nice laugh

4) Great to be around

CONS:

1) A little obsessed with me

2) Faints often when around me

3) Ran away after my first advance

Once he laid that out in his mind (we all know Naruto can't write) he realized one more pros, forgotten on this list. 'I'm falling in love with her, slowly but surely. Damn this! I'm going to tell her that I like her.'

**XXX**

"The prophesy has been fulfilled," Tsuchkage said not really focusing on what he himself was saying.

"Yeah."

"We have nothing to do but plan the return to our separate villages."

"Yeah."

"But we've already finished that."

"Yeah."

"I'm soooo bored."

"Yea-"

The Raikage slammed his fist on the table, fierce look in his eyes. Rudely interrupting the Mizukage's repeated answer. The five kages had been sitting like this for a while nothing to do.

Tsunade looked at the Raikage just as savagely, "Hey what's your problem?"

"We need to figure out something for us and the other shinobi to do before I explode from ultimate boredness."

Gaara perked up interested. "That is a good idea but what could we do?"

Mizukage clasped her hands together, "You are in luck. I've got an idea."

**XXX**

Birds flew off at the sound of this voice. It rang across all the miles of camp. The kages figured Gaara was the one to deliver the speech because of how great his last one was. Maybe his voice would sound convincing enough to get people to participate they figured.

"Good morning my fellow shinobi. This is Gaara the Kazekage. So the villages can bond better, get know each other and make long lasting friendships. We kages have organized a talent show. Everyone is welcome to attend and participate in it. Sign up with be in the main building. It will be exactly one week from today at six o'clock. Looking forward to seeing you all there."

At that a click sounded making the birds again go haywire. Sasuke cursed. 'A talent show, they are doing this just cause they are bored. Idiots. Then again this is a great opportunity to disguise myself. Hopefully befriend some of my old friends so I can gain everyone's trust back. Then make myself known. Worst case senario, I die.'

**XXX**

1) Cliffhanger! I love making you guys wait. Or to quote Shikamaru, _"That's mean. I like it." _

2) Swimming has been hell lately getting ready for various meets.

3)I'm glad to get a chapter of this out this early. I'm finally satisfied, needed to get this out of my system.

4) _Why do you have to go and make things so complicated._ (that is a hint for what will happen in the next chapter) Until next time au revoir!


	9. Accomplishments

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. Just a fan of the series.

I'm so excited! And **iluvninjas** I will make this longer even though it is kinda hard for me to do. Good old lazy ass me. He he…

**XXX**

'Six days left until the talent show and counting,' thought Ten-ten, 'What should I do?' It was mid afternoon. Sun blindingly bright, shining through the chlorophyll on the leaves of the various trees. Wind rustled the red tulips at her feet. 'Well I've got two options, get my butt in gear and sign up for that talent show. Or wimp out.' She laughed but her heart wasn't in it. 'If I do sing then Neji will find out it was me singing in the forest. Well that might not be a bad thing actually. I do like him a lot, and he said that my singing was beautiful. Even if he didn't know it was me... Damn I'm hopeless. He just thinks of me as simple old Ten-ten not something more. Maybe I'd feel better if my girlfriends helped out and played some music to go along with my singing.' She paused. 'Hell yeah I'm going to sign up. Bring it on Neji! Ten-ten is gonna blow your mind!'

She stood up and walked away. New determination in her walk, confidence growing with every step.

**XXX**

"Oh yes. Are you kidding me? Whoohoooooo!" Naruto yelled cheerily, "I can finally walk!"

He ran around jumping in circles clapping his hands together and whooping. He didn't expect to get well this soon. Especially since he just transfered tailed beasts. He shook that though out, 'Aveser is probably ten times stronger than Kurama is.'

**"Of course I am kiddo."**

Ignoring the random outburst from his captive. He calmed down he wondered smirking, 'Now where could Hinata be?'

Running throughout the halls in each turn, crevasse and byway. Still no Hyuuga heiress. Then he spotted a familiar pink head. "Hey Sakura!"

"W-what Naruto you're walking," Sakura said shocked that he got well so soon.

"Yeah I know, all thanks to this guy," he said pointing at his chest. "Do you know where Hinata might be?"

Sakura innerly smirked. 'Yes he is finally interested in her. Can't believe it took him this damn long. That baka.'

"Of course her room is five doors down and to the right."

"Thanks, bye!" Naruto sped off.

The rosette appeared incredulous. "He must really have something to tell her."

Her inner replied,** "He he ya think?"**

'Not you again!'

**XXX**

For the past few days Hinata's head was whirling. That kiss shocked her and frankly she didn't know what to do once she faced him again. But when she heard that knock, that voice…

"Hinata!" _Bang, bang._ "Hinaaaataaaa! You in there?"

'Oh no! What am I going to do. Ok, calm down try to look like nothing is wrong.'

"The door is open. C-come in." _Creak._

The knucklehead slowly opened the door, peering shyly in. The wall were a beautiful shade of lavender and to his right was a big window. On one side of the room sat a bed, the spread covered in different flowered designs. A nightstand was in place right next to it.

"So umm," Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Why haven't I seen you in four days Hinata? I missed your company lot."

"I'm s-sorry but my father has been ill lately."

Inner Hinata scowled, **"Honey, why are you lying to him? That will solve nothing except maybe momentary embarrassment."**

Naruto's eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you Hinata-chan. Cause I can walk now."

Hinata sighed eyes averted from gazing at her friend's bright blue intoxicating ones. "But that is not the real reason I-I didn't come to see you Naruto-kun."

"Eh?"she couldn't help it he looked kinda cute then.

"That kiss kinda shocked me a bit. Even if it didn't mean a lot to y-"

She was suddenly cut off by Naruto, "No, Hinata it meant the world to me. After a talk with the guys I found out what I mean to you and what you mean to me." He walked steadily closer, snaking his strong arms around her waist. "I think that we both want this to be something more." Their heartbeats started to raced like hummingbirds. He started to inch closer and closer. "I love you Hinata-chan."

Melting, melting into his arms they leaned together in the gentlest of kisses. He brushed his lips against hers. Wanting more she deepened it.

After a few minutes they came out of their little world to get some much stolen air. "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

They held each other lost in their potent scents. "Soo," Naruto said. "Does this make me your boyfriend?"

Hinata laughed, "Of course." Snuggling up against his chest once more.

**XXX**

_Evening of the same day_

Ten-ten wandered the corridors and halls trying to find her friends. She had stumbled upon Sakura earlier asking her to participate. Not that any of the guys would know, but the rosette plays guitar. Really damn good too.

Ino also was asked and accepted. She plays drums as a pastime after missions. Well besides spying on Shikamaru.

One person she didn't even think about asking was Hinata. The weapons master figured she'd faint before the whole show started. So Temari might be good to ask right? She didn't know her very well but it couldn't hurt.

"Hey!… Temari?"

"Ten-ten."

Why was Ten-ten questioning the sand ninja? She was doing something very uncharacteristic of a girl. Smoking a cigar. Blowing out a long blue trail of smoke that curled into the air then quickly dissipated.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"He, he, shocker. Most people don't."

Ten-ten innerly sighed. "Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to participate in the talent show. With you, Sakura, Ino and I as a band. Wait, first do you play any instruments?"

"Yeah sure. I play the harp," she said this while letting a puff of smoke curl through the air.

'Eeeer. What the hell! First I find out she smokes cigars. And now she plays harp. Could this get any weirder. I'd expect her to play bass guitar or something.'

Temari smiled throwing her cigar in the trash bin next to her. "Come on, girl don't look so shocked. Its tradition that before a lady ninja becomes chunin in the sand village they make them learn an instrument. Probably to calm a person's nerves. And anyway I know a perfect song choice."

"Yeah, but, harp?"

"Whatever miss annoying lets go."

Ten-ten yelped, being dragged by Temari into the compound.

**XXX**

Ten-ten walked up to the sign up booth. Song in her heart and a smile on her face. Sakura, Ino and Temari were by her side. The man at the booth was sleeping soundly senbon leaning lazily out of his mouth. Dangerously close to falling out. Drool trickled down the right side of his chin. He had short brown hair, done in a feather like style.

The weapons master frowned, "Excuse me, sir?"

A groan was heard and the man sat up. "OOOOoooooowwwww!" As the man wiped the drool off of his chin he forgot the senbon was in his mouth and cut his hand. "Shit! Why did i sleep with that in," he finally realized the girls presence. "Sorry about that, the name is Genma. Have you come to sign up for the talent show?"

"Yes."

"Any band name?"

The girls had spent hours sorting that one out. But they had finally decided on an interesting one. "Will of Fire."

"That's good and very catchy. I'm adding you to the list."

"Arigato, Genma."

Ino looked at him. Then passed a moment between Ino and this man. They locked eyes for a minute or so caught in each others gaze. Apparently in a Genma snapped out of it. 'Damn I've got to stop oogleing younger girls.'

**XXX**

Sasuke trudged to the edge of the forest, in his disguise of course. He'd dyed his hair brown and put it back into a tiny ponytail. Instead of looking like a duck butt as before. That always drew attention. He replaced his old clothes with new ones. A pair of skinny jeans and a blue v-neck t-shirt with a stolen shinobi alliance headband on his forehead. As for his alias… He thought back to a very attractive man he met in the Hidden Cloud not to long ago. The name was Kisho. They had enjoyed a brief romantic relationship before Sasuke was forced to leave.

He walked to the main building and to the sign in at the compound.

"Name please. And why you are here."

"I'm new here. I came to visit my friends. My name is Kisho Takanashi."

With that the infiltration began

**XXX**

1) Wow Shikamaru is becoming quite the ladies man. Totally my fault.

2) Temari smokes cigars. Yeah I've always thought of her as the badass type. And why did the harp come to mind. If you know the song in the next chapter you will find out why.

3) Tell me how I did with the kiss scene. My first one soooo… yeah.

4) To be honest I felt this story was just a drag when I started it. But when you guys review, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you! Now I feel a lot more confident about it.

5) Sasuke is gaaaay!


	10. Display of Aptitude, Part:1

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. Just a fan of the series. Damn straight!

The talent show part one is in this chapter. And what you other writers would call fluff, maybe? Frankly, I am really surprised at you reviewers getting excited that Sasuke is gay. He just seems like the kind of guy who'd be a little to rough for a girl in more ways than one.

**XXX**

_One day until the talent show, private room in the compound afternoon_

Ten-ten beamed, "Nice guys! It is almost perfect." 'I'm going to knock Neji's socks off.'

Temari scoffed, "What do you mean _almost_ perfect?"

"Yeah," Sakura scowled, "We've done this a hundred times."

The weapons master laughed. "I didn't mean the music. We are always so caught up in our jams I totally forgot about costumes or outfits for the show."

"Oh I know exactly what to wear. Sewing happens to be another hobby of mine. Follow me."

Ten-ten smirked, 'After playing drums and spying on Shikamaru that is.'

**XXX**

"What the f***!"

"Ino your interest in these _types_ of clothes always amazes me."

"Guys think they are totally hot. What's not to love," Ino smirked.

There the girls were standing in a pile of what looked like french maid outfits, without the apron of course. Not just any maid outfits, ones with tiny skirts that revealed a lot of chest. Each with a different color and matching hair bow.

"Ok," Ino announced, "Pink for Sakura, Maroon for Ten-ten, Red for Temari, and Purple for me."

Sakura sighed, 'I should have known Pig would never have picked any color other than purple.'

**XXX**

Naruto and Hinata sat in his room arms wrapped around each other. Enjoying each others embrace. Her on his lap. A lot had happened in the past few days. They decided to take it at their own pace. The knucklehead sworn on his ninja way that he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do until she was ready. For this, the Hyuuga heiress was grateful.

It was raining pretty hard. Big droplets of participation hitting the panes with slight thunks.

"It is such a beautiful day." She whispered. 'Man Naruto is really getting to me.'

He hummed against her chest, "Despite the rain?"

She chuckled, covering her mouth to surpress the giggles from flowing over.

"I love when you laugh," he added cheerily. "It's like honey, bells and-"

Quickly silencing him by putting two fingers to his lips, she sighed. Leaning in now nose to nose with the man. "I know I love you too."

He pulled her in for a light peck on the cheek. Continuing to watch the gale as it raged outside the windows.

"Oh I just remembered," Naruto blurted, "Are you in the talent show."

"No, it is better that I'm not anyway."

"Why?" He nearly facepalmed himself in being mister clueless.

"I get super afraid Naruto, I probably wouldn't be able to handle the pressure."

**"Possibly faint?"** her inner teased.

"Hey, I know how you feel." He pushed a a black strand of hair out of her face. "But don't doubt yourself. I've seen how confident you can be. Anyway you are a great dancer it would be great for you to get out there and face your fears." He paused for a moment, clearly pondering something. "I remember back to the chunin exams right before my fight with Neji. I was so nervous, the anxiousness caused me to get absolutely no sleep." Ending this sentence with a big gesture with his arms. "Then you were there and you told me what was needed to know, boosting my confidence to an alltime high. That's what I'm here for now, to have faith in you. I'm not forcing you to do this talent show, but it could be to your benefit in the long run."

Hinata pondered his words for a moment. 'He is right…' "If I was to do it, I don't know what to dance, let alone to dance to."

"You can dance to any song right?" She nodded. "I think I have a good idea. Follow me! Lets get you signed up little lady."

She laughed while being dragged out of the room.

**XXX**

_Outdoors, talent show dressing room, circa 5:30 _

"Oh man Ino-pig. We do look great in these. Look at all the eyes we're getting from the other acts."

Temari sighed, "Sakura honey, in some ways that might not exactly be a good thing."

Then it was almost deathly silent in the room. All eyes turned towards the now open door. No one was standing in the doorway but voices were heard not far away. "You'll do great Hinata-chan. Believe it! Good luck… not that you need any," Naruto gave her a cheesy smile, from ear to ear. She smiled and embraced him.

Ten-ten soon caught on and whispered, "Since when did Hinata sign up for the talent show. Let alone have the strength to set foot on stage.

The rosette shrugged her shoulders giving a funny look. "I dunno. Don't ask me."

"No one was idiot." This statement from Temari received a furious look from Sakura. Who's fingers were curling into a fist.

She came through the entrance way, very slowly, or it seemed. First a pretty purple dancing flat, arm leg and than everything else. Her appearance was absolutely stunning as people said afterward. The Hyuuga heiress wore a mid-thigh length dress of a lavender color. The dress had small straps and was covered with dazzling rhinestones and other ornaments.

Someone in the deep recesses of the room wolf whistled. but mostly people were shocked even if they didn't know Hinata. The way she looked was enough to turn heads.

Soon after those long minutes of silence everyone got back to work dressing or talking with other acts. Temari, Ten-ten, Sakura and Ino walked up to her.

"Hey Hinata, you signed up for the talent show?" Ten-ten asked expectantly.

She nodded, "Yeah, I am going to be dancing tonight. What act number am I?"

"You are last. Save the best for the end ehh?" Ino replied trying to boost the confidence level for her friend.

"And you guys are… "

"Third in the order," Temari added.

All of a sudden a voice rang through the area. "All acts get ready because the talent show is about to beeeeeegin! I am your MC, the most fiercstest beast of battle. Might Guy! And my eternal rival over here the Copy ninja, Hatake."

"Yo."

Ten-ten laughed, "It's Gai and Kakashi-sensei! How Gai got Kakashi to do this is beyond me."

"Maybe its one of their stupid competitions again," Sakura declared.

"With any further ado lets get started."

**XXX**

The first act was a juggling shinobi. But not just any juggler, he used five people from the audience to zap the various objects he was to juggle on with the different elements. Bowling pins, rubber balls, chainsaws you name it. Second was twenty year old cloud ninja. She was an acrobat. At one point she stepped up one of the pillars, turned in midair and did multiple flips before planting both feet on the ground. This received plentiful applause from the audience.

"That was a lovely job my lady," Kakashi said as he kissed the girls hand. She giggled and everyone who knew Hatake sweatdropped.

"Next up, the lovely girls whom I know personally. The Will of Fire! Singing Zero Gravity by David Archuletta!"

The crowd cheered the next act on.

Ten-ten sighed, getting butterflies. "I think I might soil myself."

Temari smirked, "You were the one who came up with the idea to sign up for this talent show girly. Suck it up."

"Alright lets do this."

_Five minutes later_

Temari began to play notes flowing from her fingers along with Sakura and Ino chiming in. Ten-ten snapped herself out of the daze. 'It's my time to shine.'

_"Tell me what you did to me"_

_"Just there beneath my feet"_

_"Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground"_

Neji's ears perked up, he had been ingrossed in his sake while talking to Shino. But now his attention was on the stage. 'It is the singer I heard in the forest. That was her… '

"Ten-ten?"

_"I 'm not afraid of heights"_

_"We crashed into the sky"_

_"Didn't know I could feel the way that I do now"_

"Hey," Shino nudged Kiba, "Does Neji seem okay to you?"

_"I'm not asking for an explanation"_

_"All I know is that you take me away"_

_"And you show me how to fly"_

"Of course," the dog boy laughed. "He just noticed something he should have a long time ago. And good thing too. I was beginning to get worried he was becoming a prude."

_"Nothing brings me down, when you're around"_

_"It's zero gravity"_

_"The world just disappears, when you're here"_

_"It's zero gravity"_

_"When things get messed up, you lift my head up"_

_"I get lost in the clouds"_

_"There's no sense of time, with you and I"_

_"It's zero gravity"_

As the song ended Neji blurted, "I've got to talk to her." Kiba groaned and Shino grumbled.

**XXX**

1) Just to clarify a question that **Dark Devil2K7** asked, in case others didn't get it either, Only half of all the beasts power if you are a junchuuriki can be sealed into you. So half of the eight-tails helped make Aveser which Naruto is now containing. And the other half is still in Killer Bee. Comprende?

Fun Fact: about me!) My favorite colors are dark blue and orange. Most of my clothes consist of those colors. I'm a lame dope.

3) I suggest that you try out the David Archuletta song. It is really good! Even if you aren't a fan of him.

4) The talent show will be continued in the next chapter. And Sasuke will be in action. Until next time, Adios!


	11. Display of Aptitude, Part:2

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. Just a fan of the series. Believe it!

Second Part of the Talent show is in this chapter. **Reviews are really, greatly appreciated.** I don't care if you log in or not. Guests are welcome in my humble abode. Enjoy!

**XXX**

_Before talent show start, 5:30_

Sasuke, um sorry Kisho, saw a lot from his perch in the old elm tree. It was getting so boring to wait there. Gnawing at his patience like mice at a fresh rope. 'My gut tells me to get out there, I have to get over these childish feelings of worry. Only Kisho was the one that could make me feel this way.' Subconscious driving him to clench his fist. Wistfully putting all those emotions aside he slid down the tree with an unhuman grace. 'I've got to get over him.' The sharingan ninja looked around. Lots of people mingled around waiting for the show to start. The older folk were most often accompanied with a glass of wine or champagne on the house of course. Only a demented person wouldn't appreciate free alcohol. He knew that from experience.

The teens present were a lot less than the old timers, maybe only five hundred or so of them. (Remember this talent show is entertaining the shinobi from the war. This is one huge party.) All huddled in groups talking to one another. A few of the more adventurous types were pushing their luck at getting drinks. Even seduction tricks didn't work on the server apparently.

Sasuke continued to walk around until he spotted a familiar spiky ponytail pointing out from the crowd. 'Is that Shikamaru?' He examined the teen closer. The air of annoyance rolling off the slender muscled shoulders, hands in pockets, bad posture, headband tied to the left arm. 'Yeah that's Shikamaru if ever I saw the bastard.'

Shikamaru stared with interest at the figure approaching him. A very attractive teen in casual attire, face impassive. Short, brown hair in stub of a ponytail with a lot of lose hair sticking up, rebelling against the rubberband holding it together. But couldn't help feeling this guy was familiar.

Sasuke inclined his head to the teen. "Hello, having fun?"

"It is taking quite a while for them to get ready. I knew coming out here would be troublesome. But now I have some company," the lazy ninja said, surveying the sky.

Sasuke smirked. 'I got him right where I want him.' "Hn."

"I've never seen you around before."

The sharingan ninja quickly replied, "Well that's funny. Because I know you. Shikamaru Nara of Gaara's fourth company right? You were the strategy help, god knows those ninja need it. Rumors float around."

Said strategist cracked a grin, "You flatter me, I'm just a big fat drag to be with." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"I'm Kisho, Takanashi."

"Unusual name. Got to live up to them in a place like this though."

"I'm not sure… "

In a moment both were laughing to tears. But the lazy ninja couldn't help but think, 'I haven't laughed like this since Sasuke left, that kid always had this effect on me and the whole Kohona group.'

'I wonder... '

**XXX**

_Present time_

"It's almost time for me to dance," Hinata said barely audible. Pushing her two pointer fingers together in anticipation.

Sakura looked down at the girl and replied with an almost sweet motherly tone, "You'll be fine Hinata-chan. Just go out there and do what you do best. We have our faith in you. Especially Naruto."

The hyuuga heiress brightened at that last comment, but mood faded when she heard, "And last act of the night is the lovely lady Hinata!" Gai exclaimed.

Somewhere in the crowd a loud blonde yelled, "Yeah Hinata you can do this! Wooo hooo!"

She smiled and blushed. 'Yes I will.'

Gai continued, "Umm and she will be dancing to… " He trailed off.

Kakashi looked at the paper and back to the flustered girl. "Uh, what exactly are you dancing to Hinata-chan."

She held out her Ipod nano. Everyone just became more confused. She explained, "I'll put my n-nano on shuffle and whatever song appears I d-dance to."

The copy nin's eyes widened, "You can do that without making up a dance first."

"Yep."

Gai flashed a smile, which blinded the crowd. "We will just have to see it to believe it. Alright the last act, the moment you've all been waiting for, Hinata!"

The crowd cheered. And there was a moments silence before the music started.

_"When I see you, I run out of words to say, ahh"_

_"I wouldn't leave you, 'cause you're that type of girl, to make me stay, ahh"_

The crowd gasped, she was breakdancing. Opening with her own style of toprock. The Kohona 11 was even more amazed, all except Naruto who kept telling them. "I told you so."

_"I see the guys trying' to holler, girl I don't want to bother you"_

_"Cause you're independent and you got my attention"_

She did a freeze, pulling it off excellently. The crowd went wild. 'They must like it if they are cheering so loud,' Hinata thought.

_"Can I be your baby father"_

_"Girl I just wanna show you, that I love what you're doing hun"_

_"I see you in the club, you gettin' down good, I wanna get with you"_

_"I see you in the club, you showing thugs love, I wanna get with you"_

She moved on to more of a downrock, using her hands to support her body. 'I'm amazed I can still do this well. In front of a crowd no less. It has been such a long time. At least my arm strength hasn't gone away.'

_"You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful"_

_"Said you're so beautiful, so damn beautiful"_

She continued to dance through the repeating up until the rap part where she changed her routine a bit.

"Like_ the clouds you, drift me away, far away, yeah"_

_"And like the sun you, brighten my day, you brighten my day, yeah"_

_"I never want to see you cry, cry, cry, and I never want to tell a lie, lie, lie"_

_"Said I never want to see you cry, cry, cry, and I never want to tell a lie, lie, lie"_

This lead to the chorus and after another three minutes the song ended. So did her dance with a suicide. Any announcing from the Mc's was drowned by hearty cheers.

**XXX**

As the show ended Sasuke decided to take leave of his old friends. but was abruptly stopped before he left by a yelling Shikamaru.

"Hey Kisho do you want to hang out with us at Naruto's place tomorrow? I'm sure he won't mind, we are gonna play BS." He looked at the group surrounding him.

"Yeah that, and snag some alcohol form the kitchens," added Kiba.

"At that I'm not so sure I will go," grumbled Shino.

Kiba sighed, "Get that stick out of your ass. Bud lights galore." the dog boy waved his hands through the air making his point.

Bug man pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "Ok, I'm in."

"You sure I won't be a bother," Sasuke said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Don't even start on that man."

"Ok," the sharingan ninja smiled, "See you then." That was one of the truest smiles he'd had in a long time. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'

**XXX**

1) Do they even have elm trees in Japan. Probably not. Oh what the hell I left it in there, criticize me all you want. That happens to me every minute of every day by everyone I know anyway. Especially my mom. But I love her to death anyway.

2) Sorry I haven't added a new chapter in a while. I'm getting geared up for a regionals swim meet, and waking up at 5:30 in the morning isn't improving my mood or my writing skills for that matter. That and a lack of reviews last chapter.

3) The act Hinata did actually happened in real life. At Blue Lake a music camp I went to the girl did just that. And did a beautiful unchoreographed dance. I get so jealous from people like that. People say I have talent in the things I do, but I just don't all the time.

4) Hinata's song was **Beautiful by Akon ft. Colby O'Donis and Kardinal Offishall**.


	12. Prolongation

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series.

I'll try to make this chapter longer and more enjoyable since I'm going on vacation soon. Sorry I had a writers block bad for those past few days. May get one or two chapters in before I leave. Yes, I have a life. Sorry I have horrible humor, my family says I'm quite cheeky and sarcastic. Oh, well! **Guest** gave me a lot of good ideas, thanks! Anyway, review and enjoy!

**XXX**

_Right after the show, backstage_

Once Hinata walked in she was greeted by a bone crushing hug from all her friends. All saying things like, "I didn't know you could dance like that girl!" "Damn you're good." "You faced your fears we are so proud of you." "Nice, job."

Out yelling the crowd Kiba yollered, "Hey Hinata how exactly did you learn to dance like that?"

Everyone became silent quickly expecting her answer. She replied, "As Kiba and Shino know, to t-train for my new jutsu I had to do all sorts of d-dance movements to get it to work. I became hooked on the s-sport. A-and one day I found a hidden c-compartment in the closet of my bedroom. I-it contained a scroll with lots of other dance styles in it. That belonged to my m-mother." She looked up at her friends eyes shy and appreciative.

But before long Naruto broke the silence. Happiest of all, picked her up twirled her in a circle while saying, "Three cheers for Hinata!"

Soon the whole Kohona 12 (Sai replacement for Sasuke) Picked her up and threw her in the air catching her multiple times. Much like what they did for Naruto after his fight against Pain.

It was what she had always dreamed of. Being recognized not as the shy quiet Hinata. But as a great person of many talents.

**XXX**

_9:30, day of the show, hyuuga compound_

Hiashi looked out the window. His slender muscled figure illuminated by the dim light of the moon that shone through the windows. Contemplating general news, and the dance. His daughter. She had grown into a beautiful woman and he had missed every moment of her transformation. 'I've insulted her, told her she was not good enough, and took away her rightful position as head of the family. But still has had the strength to move forward facing her fears. I think I realize why I did this. She reminds me of my wife, guess that scared me a bit. She dances like her too.' Chills ran up and down his spine, but it was not from cold. Knees weakening, so much so that he almost fell to the floor. 'How did that happen. Maybe I'm getting tired.'

"It is getting late," The hyuuga leader stated.

Neji burst into the room, out of breath and wobbly. His hair was disheveled and looked like he was quite in a hurry to get there. The thing that confused Hiashi was the little bow shaped pink blotches on his face. Either he was tired, had had to much salt, or…

"You are quite later than usual Neji."

"Yes I am sorry, I kinda got held up." He paused for a minute eyes sparkling. Grounded back to earth he asked, "Do you need me to help you to get ready?"

"Of course I do," Hiashi hissed, "That is what I call you in here every night for. My nephew, what has gotten into you? Today you have your head stuck in the clouds. What is going on with you?"

Neji looked guilty, eyes averted to the floor. "Sorry Hiashi-sama."

"Good." There was a moments silence between the two. They hyuuga leader's gaze switched between the bathroom and Neji expectantly. Breaking the silence added, "Can you get the bath ready for me please."

"Yes sir," Neji said, retreating to the bathroom a ghost of a smile on his face.

**XXX**

_15 minutes earlier, backstage_

'Ive got to find her.' Soon Neji spotted the girls al doing different grooming tasks.

Sakura was desperately trying to yank a clip out of her hair with super strength. Ino was by her side calming her down and saying, "You're going to rip out all that beautiful hair of yours by doing that. Didn't you even see the unfastener."

The rosette pulled a pouty face, "Maybe. You could've told me that in the first place."

Ino sighed.

Temari stood near the door on the other side of the room smoking a… was that a cigar. Blowing out into the open to save everyone from the smell. Neji raised an eyebrow at that.

At last the branch member laid his eyes on Ten-ten. She was brushing her long, brown tresses with a fine tooth comb. Beaming at herself in the mirror. At that moment he realized on how few occasions he had seen her with her hair down. Those two, twin, tight buns were her main style. He couldn't help thinking, 'She looks better this way, letting it all out.'

'Uggh!,' he thought near facepalming, 'That sounds really wrong.'

Obviously someone had noticed his staring, and the weird expressions he was making. Temari blurted, "Whaddaya want Neji."

Everyone turned including the weapons master.

Remembering why he was here… "Hey Ten-ten c-can I talk to you for a minute." 'Whoa where did the stutter come from. This might be a little harder than I thought.'

Ten-ten smiled regarding her group closely. They were all smirking too.

"Sure."

He lead her a safe distance from the room not wanting the other girls to listen or interfere. Although they would probably hear all about it later.

"You did a great job out there tonight."

"Thanks I thought a band with the girls would be fun." She noticed his slight fidgeting and tapping feet. "But this is not what you came here to talk about is it? You seem quite anxious."

He tensed. 'Got you Neji. He, he.'

"No it isn't." He looked down to avoid her gaze. "I was wondering if you wanted to go have lunch. Just you and me tomorrow afternoon."

Ten-ten took a bold stab at him. "Like a date?"

The hyuuga man blushed. 'Am I really that easy to read? I've tried my best to keep my composure. Damn I'm confused! My brain says one thing, my heart says another.' "Yeah I guess," Neji replied shuffling his feet.

What Ten-ten did next surprised him completely. she showered him with kisses. All over his cheeks and lips leaving light pink smudges all over his face. During this Neji stood rigid not sure of what to do. His cheeks burned from the sensation of every peck, so did her lips. 'I guess this means she likes me too. Now it is time to make my move.' When she placed another kiss on his left check he turned his head so instead it landed on his lips. And swiftly with both hands pinned her to the wall behind him.

She made a little squeak of surprise. 'What the hell. I didn't know he liked me that much. but his lips are soft and, oh damn it all.'

"That's right, kiss me Neji," she murmured against him.

He chuckled the vibrations through his throat causing her to shiver. "Needy much." The hyuuga man said and she replied to his kiss with renewed vigor. She started to melt in his arms as he held on to her for dear life. Neji was panting and she wasn't doing any better. her lips tasted like cherry balm and it was making him crazy. 'If this continues I might do something I'll regret.'

They stood there catching their breath his hand flowing through her silky locks. "Twelve o'clock, ok for you?"

"Sure anytime for you Neji-kun."

He shivered at the suffix, but quickly added, "And if you can help it, don't invite Lee."

"Anything for you baby," she replied sexily, kissing him again full on the mouth. Drinking his piney masculine scent in.

'It is strange for me to see her this way. But I could get used to it, definitely.'

**XXX**

1) The number of reviews for last chapter was better thank you. I'm not greedy or anything. And see I got my chapter out faster and earlier, eh, eh? Anyone noticed?

2) Neji and Ten-ten are getting together now, yay! Not boyfriend and girlfriend yet though.

3) I had an orchestra concert yesterday. How did we do? One word, **_terrible_**. In one of the songs all of the cellos forgot to come in including me, and I'm first chair!

Fun fact) My favorite singer is Akon, that's why I used his song in chapter 11. Also most of the time in writing this chapter I was listening to **I'm so paid by Akon ft. Lil Wayne.**


	13. Staggering in Astonishment

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Just a fan of the series. Do I always have to repeat this crap? Whatever I'll do it anyway. Adds more words :)

And to answer your question **anon123** yes there will be a battle. A very big one at that. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

Hint for chapter 14:_ "What the eye doesn't' see, the heart doesn't grieve over."_

**XXX**

_Hinata's room the next day, morning_

Hinata's eyes flitted open. She sat up appearing quite disoriented. The heiress yawned loud and long. Stretching her cramped up arms to the sky as if cheering. Clean white teeth showing brightly in the dark room.

'Awww she's like a cute little kitten,' Naruto thought, from his hiding spot behind the bathroom door. He really wasn't supposed to be there, the situation might become suspicious if someone walked in, but he didn't care. They were dating after all.

Last night after bidding the tired dancer goodnight he had thought of a genius idea. Or so he thought. Why not pay her back for the great breakfast she made him the other day. And the excellent performance yesterday only added to his stubbornness to complete the task. Naruto honestly could burn salad, yeah that bad of a cook. Living off instant ramen all his life was just popping it in the microwave, waiting 30 seconds, and voila, food good enough to feed kings. Maybe. But now he had to impress the hottest and best girl ever, and do that by cooking. Shit.

But Naruto being the person who never gave up finally succeeded in making toast with cream cheese and blackberry jam. A glass of orange juice on the side.

There was grumbling and shuffling from the bed until a groggy voice asked to the room, "What time is it?"

Rubbing her eyes and looking over to the digital clock she was shocked by an unpleasant surprise.

(Flashback)

Naruto had to admit he was scared of Hinata's father. But only a little. Okay maybe a lot more he thought. But his girlfriend had faced her fears last night. So what would she think of him if he was to chicken to see her father?

"Um Hiashi-sama, sir?"

Walking into the room the knucklehead realized with his slow processing brain that it was an office. Straight ahead was a grand mahogany desk, said hyuuga leader, sitting in a black leather chair doing paperwork. The only light in the room came from a lamp with a green covering and gold colored stand. Along with blue windows that looked like water with the early morning sun washing through.

"What is it Naruto? I'm in the middle of important paperwork that needs to be done. And since Hinata is very late today, I'm picking up her slack!"

Hiashi snapped these comments at a slightly irked Naruto. Who wouldn't be fazed by this man's bad mood.

"About Hinata, sir," the hyuuga leader finally looked at the teen, "She is very tired from the show last night. When I went to check on her she was still sleeping."

"Hmmm that is very unlike my daughter."

"Yeah, so I was wondering if she could have the morning off to rest. Kami knows she deserves it," he practically was pleading. He had heard stories of how strict Hinata's father was from her team. Total control freak.

"Well I'm not sure-"

"Please," Naruto insisted, "Didn't you love the performance she put on last night?"

Hiashi sighed. "Taking heed of what my friends say, you apparently never give up. So it would be useless arguing with you. Very well, she can take the morning off."

Naruto was about to jump around and celebrate when the hyuuga leader beat him to it. "But she has to arrive here no later than one o'clock PM. Got it."

The ten-tails container nodded like he had had to much sugar. Said, "Arigato, I understand," and left.

(End Flashback)

Hinata looked over at the clock, 'Oh my Kami! It's already nine o'clock. H-how did I sleep in that long. My father is going to be very angry.'

**"Girl it really surprises me how you can stutter while thinking,"** her inner stated.

Naruto finally deciding this was the right time came out from his hiding place. "SURPRISE!" But seeing the exasperated look on his girlfriend's face he decided he should cheer her up a bit. "Hey no need to worry about your dad. I asked him to give you the morning off. And after I used my superior negotiating skills," she laughed at that, "He agreed! So I decided to repay you for the excellent breakfast you gave me a couple days ago."

She ran to his embracing him like a life line. "Thank you so much, I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Hinata-chan." He equally loved to hold her like this. She smelled like fresh flowers and citrus fruits. Her skin as "soft and supple" as Paccun's. Or so he said.

He gave her a soft peck on the lips, each one making Hinata's lips tingle."Are," kiss, "You" kiss, "Hungry," kiss, "Yet?"

THe heiress hummed against him. "Hmm I can't decide." She deepened the smooch, causing the knucklehead to chuckle slightly.

'Lets try something new, eh?' He moved his lips against hers slightly, causing her to jump a bit.

Without warning the door burst open and the couple jumped apart!

**XXX**

At that moment Sasuke was so friggin' glad he was attractive. It had major downsides of course. For example a bunch of fangirls following him everywhere he goes trying desperately to worm their way into his life. And his clothes. But just then it and for situations like this it was a blessing. For getting what he wanted.

Walking up to the main desk he asked the young lady, "Is there a room available here? I am not a shinobi but I want to see a few friends of mine and help out a bit."

The lady's eyes narrowed, "I don't think there are any more rooms left," she faltered looking down. "Sorry."

"Please, I just want to congratulate some friends and have some fun, ya know?" He gave his best pleading look.

The lady sighed running her fingers through her hair. "Very well then. I don't know where there is an open room, but I'm positive Kisho can help you find one."

'Hn. That's funny he has got the same name as… ' Sasuke felt a presence behind him and a hand on his shoulder. The sharingan ninja froze, eyes wide and mouth agape. 'Could that possibly be-?'

"Now, what is your name man?"

Sasuke turned around paralyzed, with a bunch of different emotions pounding into his brain at once. That voice was familiar. His animal instincts were kicking in, _fight or flight_. One of the few lessons he'd learned when training with his father. Of course Sasuke wouldn't run away again, not to be called a coward.

"I'm Kisho… Takanashi."

The man's eyes widened, the possibility someone would have the same name as him was impossible. 'Utterly impossible.'

**XXX**

1) I'm leaving for vaca next Friday. That's what summer's for right? At least for us school peeps. I DON'T WANT IT TO END!

2) Another thing about the stereotyping foods, why do they always have Sasuke eat tomatoes? I've never even seen him eat them in the series. The only favorite foods they show in Naruto, are that Naruto is obsessed with ramen and Chouji loves barbecue.

Fun Fact) To be honest what Naruto gave Hinata for breakfast is what I eat for breakfast practically every morning. In with the exception of orange juice.


	14. Resolving Dilemmas

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series. Reviews are always welcome.

I've got a sore throat that has been driving me bonkers for the past few days. My mom exaggerates it like I have the plague. Lord, help me. How did I get a partial cold in the summer? Dunno, maybe-. That's what I thought.

**XXX**

"I knew it, I knew it! You guys were totally dating and weren't telling me any of it. Some sister you are."

Naruto and Hinata stood there utterly confused and paralyzed. With a very excited Hanabi grinning from ear to ear. Crossed arms and head held high like she owned the place.

Snapping out of the shock Naruto stuttered, "H-how did you get in here?"

"Uh hello? She's my sister. Can't you see the family resemblance." She said quite rudely. As the younger sibling was approaching the older, she pointing her finger back and forth between the both of them. Proving her point.

"Um, yeah. I guess," the knucklehead replied stupidly.

"Also the door was open." Naruto's lips formed an o, and the older hyuuga looked like she was about to die of embarrassment. "So next time you decide to make out, get a key to lock the door, okay."

Hanabi's attention was directed fully on Naruto now. Brows raised, eyes full of annoyance. "What are you doing standing there like a idiot? Leave, I need a private conversation with my big sis here."

"S-sure. See you later Hinata." And the ten-tails container left that room as fast as his legs would carry him. All the way back the safety of his own domain.

**XXX**

Sasuke was being pulled, no, more like _dragged_ out of sight by his ex boyfriend. Well not necessarily ex. The only reason the relationship ended was because Sasuke had to get out of town to escape a group of ninja who were persuing him. But not telling Kisho about it clearly made him furious. And that is why, he concluded, he was being dragged to some unknown destination. Wait, he didn't even know if Kisho knew if he was Sasuke or not.

The original dropped the imposter flat on his face. Soon battering his already confused brain with questions like. "Who are you? Why do you share the same name as me, and how did you get here?"

The sharingan ninja reached out a hand to touch his ex on the leg. Once the digits made contact Kisho flinched. "Hn. I'm glad I can still make you feel jumpy."

Kisho stared at the imposter in shock, "There's no way. Could you be… "

Sasuke flashed his sharingan eyes to show the man. Who smiled at first but that soon turned to a frown. "What is the meaning of this Sasuke! Are you trying to mess with my mind." Kisho's eyes became glassy filling with unshed tears. "When you left I it took me forever to get over you. But now you come back with a huge grin on your face, expecting a warm welcome. You didn't even say goodbye to me." The droplets spilled from the man's eyes, wetting the skin of the other slightly. Then bitterly said, "What do you want?"

Sasuke stood up. "Well the first is to apologize for leaving you. It is not because I wanted to." He faltered, eyes downcast. "If I could've I would have stayed with you for the rest of my life." The Uchiha tenderly wiped the tears from Kisho's face, happy his ex let him. "The night I left, a band of hunting-nin sent by the Mizukage came after me. I didn't want you to get hurt. If I had gone anywhere but forward, anyone who helped me out, like you, would have surely been executed." Sasuke kissed the drops on the lids of the man off saying, "Do you understand now? Please forgive me for my wrongdoing."

Kisho croaked overwhelmed with emotion a barely audible "okay", before kissing his boyfriend full on the mouth. And they stayed like that for a very long while. Until the Uchiha reminded him that, "You know, I still need a room."

"The man hummed contentedly we can share."

**XXX**

Hanabi sat in the armchair legs hanging over the arms of the chair leisurely. She pointed for her sister to sit down too. "Explain now, from the beginning."

Hinata sighed at her excessively nosy, prying sibling. Telling her the whole story from when the war ended to the present time when she interrupted them. The younger hyuuga laughed, awed and smirked at some of the situations she was put in.

"I really approve of your relationship with him onee-chan. You guys are like the perfect yin and yang, exact opposites but fit together perfectly. It's so," she clasped her hands, beaming at nothing in perticular, "Romantic."

"Thank you so much imouto. I love you." At that the girls hugged.

"Ok I have to be honest with you, I feel like the younger sister right now."

Hanabi laughed, a loud and boisterous sound it was. Probably ringing throughout the halls and corridors right about then. "I might not be able to give you advice, but at least I can keep your hopes up for the best. You know what dad's reaction would most likely be if he found out about this. Hinata nodded, 'I won't let him find out until we are prepared to face any comments he throws at us. An impenetrable couple.'

**XXX**

Hiashi's mood and heath had went downhill since morning, his wounds were still healing and bothering him immensely. He knew something was really wrong when his breath rate started to quicken, and body started to heat up. Taking his temperature, it surprised him, a fever of 102. 99. 'What is wrong with me?" By afternoon he could barely move around he was so sick, when Shizune came into the room. She came in here to give the results of Tobi's testing to him.

"Hiashi-dono, are you okay?"

She got a mumbled response back, immediately knowing something was not right. Taking his temprature and checking blood pressure. She found he probably caught the bad flu that was going around. It wouldn't be very hard to treat him. But she had to try, had to as fast as possible to get him back to better health. Or the hyuuga leader was going to be very miserable.

But a gut feeling kept telling her that this wasn't any regular bug, but something bigger.

The words Hiashi did manage to get out however, were ones she wasn't expecting in the least. "D-don't tell anyone."

"Why sir, your family at least has the right to know if you are well. They care about you."

"I don't want to worry them. Not yet, they're having to much fun."

"Very well. But if your condition worsens I will not hesitate to tell them."

He nodded, and as she started to leave he added, "Can you tell Hinata that she has the rest of the day off. As well as my praise for how she did at the talent show."

"Sure," the doctor smiled. "I'll be back later on to check on you."

The hyuuga then caught up on some much needed sleep.

**XXX**

1) I've always loved the idea that Hanabi would be a bit sassy and rude. Fits my idea of her as a character better.

2) Our kitchen is getting redone and dust is EVERYWHERE! I woke up the other day to find dust on my computer. NO, THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING, my poor computer. :(

3) My new story **10 not so foolproof ways to get Kakashi's mask off**, has started. Check it out.

4) Thank you **andgo714** for telling me the thing I needed to tweak. It helped out a lot.


	15. Shallow in a Time of Crisis?

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form.

Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation a lot longer than I thought. I was actually supposed to stay a week longer, but that plan was squashed. Count yourself lucky, he, he. Enjoy.

**XXX**

Despite Shizune's apparent efforts, Hiashi was getting worse, not better. Terrible aches and pains kept him bed-ridden. Also vomiting continuously raked his already feeble body. Pus oozed out of his wounds. Even when, just the day before, they had looked completely fine. By dinnertime the young nurse stopped by. Appaled by the diagnosed flu turned deadly. Her face was contorted with a mixture of confusion and greif. "Hiashi-sama, what has happened to you?"

When he didn't reply, she placed a gentle hand on his shaking shoulder. Turning him to face her. Big tears were streaming down his slender features. He murmured something barely audible, but to Shizune it sounded like an apology.

Finally after a couple minutes silence he managed to squeak out, "Please, I want to see my family-" Coughing loudly he continued a more hoarse voice than before. "In preparation for my death."

She laughed, but it was unsure and absolutely no humor was evident in it. The slight higher pitched voice proved that. "You won't die sir. You'll be fine. You'll be fine." Seemingly trying to convince herself more than the Hyuuga. Holding his shoulders for support.

"I'll tell your family to visit you. And get Tsunade-chan to tend to you, ok?"

He nodded feebly, taking her hand. "I don't know how I can repay you."

"J-just… hold on."

**XXX**

His face went blank, pale. Emotions poking and prodding, weaving their way into his brain. "What?"

Neji who was always Mr. Punctual, arrived in front of the main building to wait for Ten-ten. Hyuuga Kevin trudged up to him and spilled the beans about his uncle causing said reaction.

"He wants you to visit him when you have time."

"No rush?"

The Hyuuga cousin would gladly postpone his first date to be by his uncle's side in a time of distress. Training, sparring and hanging out together were a usual for them. In the past couple of years this made them very close.

"Of course not."

'That is quite odd. Hiashi-sama rarely calls me to his side. This might be more serious than Kevin is letting on.'

Neji added, "Tell him I will be there in no more tan two hours."

"Very w-"

"Oh there is Ten-ten," the Hyuuga cousin interrupted.

Kevin was rather confused. "It's just a silhouette of a person. How do you know it's this Ten-ten you speak of?"

"I could see my love a mile away."

"How?"

He smirked. "By the way she walks of course."

This earned a hearty laugh from Kevin. Who soon excused himself, not wanting to ruin the couple's date.

It did turn out out to be Ten-ten's silhouette walking towards Neji, and it seemed she dressed up for the date as much as he did. The Hyuuga was wearing some nice, silky, black slacks. With a tan button up t-shirt. The weapons master was clad in a bright red summer dress, that had flowers printed up and down the sides. The only thing not characteristic of something fancy or considered girly was a pair of shiny, black combat boots. "My-lady," he said holding out his arm.

"Sir," she replied linking her arm with his as they skipped to the cafeteria.

Once there they ordered their respective meals, sitting down near a window in the far left corner of the cafeteria. Where they couldn't be disturbed or seen. He looked up for a minute catching Ten-ten's eye. "What?"

"I just realized that even though we have been teammates for so long I-" he faltered for a moment looking down. "I don't know much about you because I was to stupid to care. And in light of recent events I want to know the real you."

She smiled, "Okay, let's start with..." she thought for a minute putting her head in her hand. And making a face which the Hyuuga found extremely cute. "Hobbies. Mine are singing, training of course and shopping for..."

"What?"

"You promise not to laugh?"

"Why would I?"

"I like shopping for stuffed animals."

There was a pause until Neji pointed out, "That's not silly. I find it pretty cool that you have a hobby like that. It shows you are different."Her face fell until he added, "In a good way."

Ten-ten's eyes shot up. "T-thank you. But you still haven't told me yours."

"Oh sorry. I enjoy writing, sparring with my uncle, and open water swimming."

"Cool. Favorite color."

This back and forth between the both of them went on for at least an hour. But soon seeing how time flew by Neji parted his date with a kiss. Beaming smiles plastered onto their faces.

**XXX**

The card party wasn't until said time, but Kiba was hanging out with Naruto until then. They were sitting in a open field, the knucklehead cross-legged, the dog boy with arms behind his head, laying down on the grass. They were both munching on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

'I wonder if I should mention this or not, and to who. This might make Naruto a little to suspicious about the new guy when he hears what I have to say.' Kiba thought again for a moment. 'It might ruin me, but I trust his maturity level at this point. Well, here it goes.' "Hey Naruto I just noticed something about the new guy."

"Hmmm, you mean Kisho. He is a really nice guy," the knucklehead said between bites, "But I feel that something is off about him."

**"Hey kiddo ya'll have no ideer who that guy really is and has been through."**

'What do you mean?'

**"It really ain't my position to tell yer."**

'Grr, you're a big meanie Aveser.'

**"All I'm saying' is to watch your back kid."**

Seeing Naruto blank out or a second on the conversation the dog boy asked, "What did Ten-tails say?"

"You tell me what you found out first."

Kiba's face wore a mix of confusion and surprise. "Well Akamaru and I thought he smelled familiar. The one thing we know for sure is that he definitely lived in Kohona at some point in time."

Naruto's features were puzzled, thinking so hard in fact, that this face scrunched up. Two eyebrows becoming one. He was contemplating a problem to big for his tiny brain to handle. "Well he told us that we know very little about his past. And…"

"Yes." Kiba was getting irked by now.

"And to watch our backs."

'Who exactly is this new guy?'

**XXX**

1) Yes I named the Hyuuga, Kevin. One of my good friends from school is named Kevin. I call him my cello rival. :) I'm first chair this year, so you better scoot over.

2) "How can you tell that's mom?" I would always ask when we were trying to find my mom, and dad said he saw her. "By the way she walks." Is always his answer. Just thought I'd put that in there.

3) The songs I was listening to during this chapter were **Hey ya by OutKast and We Belong Together by Mariah Carey.****  
**

4) Here's a good question for ya'll. Who is your favorite Naruto character? Review it to me, it would be interesting to know.

Fun Fact) I've been highly allergic to peanuts my whole life. So none of those sandwiches for me.


	16. Through the night, a competition

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series. Disclaimer People!

This chapter I want to give a big thanks to all my reviewers. **Guest, TheLoverOfMusic, BloodRiddenPast, BCG, jicman, iluvninjas, Guest, lightning lynx, , DASvicks63, Juniorreal, Guest, adngo714, anon123, Dario Namikaze, ZyiareHellsing, Zerojackson, Dark Devil2K7, Elikpo1277, A Song's Melody, Beekeeper101, Kohona's Hanyou Kunoichi, Christian Nine-Tailed Naruto, foggraven, stealy, snakeboy33, oceanmoon, Yoru Kurogane, RedEye00, sal8497. You people are friggin awesome!**

**XXX**

Kisho lead Sasuke into a sunlit room. The brown drapes that were pulled back on the windows and the white walls gave the apartment a soft glow. A bed was seated in the right hand corner, it had sky blue sheets and a pillow of the same color. On the left was a glass table with modern styled chairs seated on both ends. "I told you my story about after I left," the sharingan ninja stated, "Now I'm interested to hear yours." They both sat down in their respectible chairs, getting comfortable.

"To be honest," Kisho admitted, "It is not much of a story to tell. After you left I was clinically depressed and wouldn't get out of bed for days. My sister, you know Hana right?" Sasuke nodded, he had met the girl once at a fair his boyfriend had taken him to. She was very kind but laughed way to much. "She noticed something was wrong and took me to the local medic-nin. They gave me tranquilzers to stabilize my mood until I got out of my emotional rut. Once I was better I went out to do missions again. Then, news of the up in coming war came into our area, and all ninja were signed up for the alliance. I was signed up for the Fourth Company, we won our battles and now here I am."

Sasuke walked quietly over to his love, socked feet making a slight patting sound on the wooden floor. His expression was tender, one he never used except to this man. Stopping behind Kisho he put his hands on his shoulders, massaging them. The smell of pines and the slight smoky smell of a lit fire permiated the air. "I-i'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused you. It hurts me to think you were in so much pain."

There was a comfortable silence between the two. Until Kisho said, "I love it when you're like this." At that he turned his head to kiss Sasuke lightly on the cheek. Nature shining upon them approvingly through the windows.

**XXX**

A loud yell rang across the area. "Where did my precious favorite playing cards gooooo?!" The knucklehead ran around his apartment, hands ruffling his hair. Not that his hair wasn't always messed up...

"Dude!" Kiba called back, slightly irked at Naruto's behavior. "Ya know we have other decks we can use."

At that the blond started to cry dramatically slapping his hands on the floor in desperation. "But this one is special!"

The lazy ninja tapped his arm saying, "Hey." But Naruto didn't seen to hear him.

"We've used that same deck for all the games we've played in our guys get togethers," he said sniffing.

Chouji added in, "Gross! Even the one where Shino's new bug prototype pooped on the deck."

Shino pushed his glasses farther up on his nose. "That was a one time accident."

"Oh suuuuuure. We have never been in your bedroom," Kiba grinned. "Your sheets are probably made out of spider webs and bug poop stuck together."

The bug man glared at Kiba even through the dark glasses, who flinched, moving away from Shino. "Hey it was just a little teasing."

Sai looked up from his gaze at the floor and said, "That doesn't really seem the case the way you are moving away from him."

From the other side of the group Kisho/Sasuke asked, "How come you guys didn't smell it if Shino's bug really pooped on the cards."

"Umm," the knucklehead said looking guilty, "Yeah I kind of sprayed them with air-freshener so you guys wouldn't notice."

"Damn, Akamaru that's why it smelled like flowers." The dog barked in response.

Shikamaru was furious by now. 'I mean how unobservant can you get. They are sticking out of his drawer for the world to see.' "Hey baka, did you ever think of looking in your drawer first before making a scene."

"Uh, my drawer? I was sure I checked there before." Naruto strided over seeing the Bicycle pattern and logo clearly printed on the front of a rectangle shaped package. The blond scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "He, he..."

Lee stood up, the fire of youth burning in his eyes. "Save the apologies for later. Let's play!" A loud cheer rang throughout the room as the card were delt.

After a couple minutes all the cards were delt and everyone had orgainized their hands. "Um, I forgot how we start the game," the knucklehead said looking guilty once more. The whole party sweatdropped.

Neji's stoic eyes settled on Naruto. The person with the ace of spades goes first. It continues with two three four and so on."

Even the blond's basic brain understood those instructions, he nodded. Neji really got to know him well after the chunin exams. He was trying to figure out how Naruto changed his life without really getting to know him first.

"I have the ace of spades," Sasuke announced, slapping that and another card down. "Two aces."

Kiba grinned, 'This guy is totally lying it's radiating off on him in waves man.' "Bullshit!"

The sharingan ninja smirked, "See for yourself."

The dog boy flipped over the sea blue cards to spy a black ace of spades and a red diamond ace. "Damn! It is so hard to tell."

Naruto, Lee, and Kiba always yelled out at random times that people were lying, and on rare occasion getting it right. While the others kept their quiet most of the time unless they were sure that the other person was lying. For example Kiba and Kisho/Sasuke were rivals without even a word spoken in between them about it. Sasuke who was very good at reading people noticed Kiba shift slightly his position and scratch his chin, kind of like he was scared deep down someone would find him out. Right before Shikamaru could place his cards down the sharingan ninja spoke up. "Wait, BS."

Kiba appeared surprised. 'My pokerface is perfect! How did he know?' He sighed and growled picking up the pile. "I'll get you back for that one." Sasuke just smirked, irritating the dog ninja even more.

The game raged on until Neji reigned champion, putting down his last card to the shock off the group. "No way!" Naruto yelled, "That's bullshit."

"Yes way," Neji beamed. And sure enough he turned over a queen of hearts, exactly the card that was needed.

Sai gaped unattractively, an emotion that was new to the group, who backed away in fear. "Hyuuga sir, you are very lucky."

"H-hey buddy, why don't you close y-you're mouth there." Kiba quickly, without invitation closing the other man's mouth.

Sai turned his head to gaze at the dog ninja. He pointed out rather sternly, "I read in a book once that touching a person like that means you like them."

Kiba's eyes turned as wide as saucers. Naruto, Chouji, and Lee burst out laughing, pounding the carpeted ground with their fists. Shikamaru couldn't help but giggle. Sasuke smirked,'This guy is a real smart ass.' Neji raised an eyebrow. And Shino put a hand over his already covered face. But throughout the ordeal Sai remained impassive, somehow.

The dog ninja reached his peak going green. "Bathroom now back in second." He bolted off and a loud puke could be heard through the open doorway. As Kiba came back, the ninja with no feeling, inqiured with a confused expression, eyes landing on almost everyone in the room, "What?" Laughing could be heard all throughout the compound, into a session lasting more than fifteen minutes. Until when it died down Lee cried, "Who's ready for another round!"

The merriment continued into the wee hours of the morning. It was the happiest day Sasuke had had in a while. And he prayed to Kami, oh yes he prayed, that there would be more days like this.

**XXX**

Fun Fact, about me :) ) In real life I am really unobservant. Something could be right under my nose and I'd miss it. I'm very academic smart but not street smart at all. That's what I have my friends for, I don't have any siblings.

1) Winners in the games of BS Naruto's group played. Thought you guys might want to know. Neji won 2, Shino won 1, Lee won 1, Kiba won 1, Kisho/Sasuke won 1 and Shikamaru won 3.

2) I super enjoyed writing this chapter. It reminds me of good times with my friends and family. If you have any interesting card game experiences, share them with me!

3) When I was writing this I was listening to the Naruto ending **Shooting Star by Home Made Kazoku and Uruwashiki Hito by Ikimono Gakari. **Good-bye! Until next update peeps!


	17. Sadness and Sorrow

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Just a fan of the series.

I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! FYI for you guys that didn't understand if I didn't put some of the names on who won the card games, it means they didn't win. Enjoy this drama filled chapter! Review! Review!

**XXX**

_Before the guys get-together circa two o'clock_

"You called, to, see, me?…" Neji's voice faltered at the sight. His uncle in bed, in the middle of the day. Was the world ending or did his life turn upside down. Hiashi never, was in bed in the afternoon _never_. He was either doing paperwork, making sure things were going smoothly in the compound, or sparring. But not taking a nap. 'This is outrageous!' Of course the Hyuuga cousin was overreacting by sending a death glare to the Hyuuga leader, full of murderous intent. But then again this behavior was considered low class to the Hyuuga Clan.

"Hiashi-dono, why are you in bed at this hour? It's not even dark out." A shaky hand came up from under the covers beckoning him closer. Neji raised an eyebrow at this but didn't dare disobey his uncle. Once he saw the pale features and sick eyes he reeled back in shock. "Uncle, what happened to you?"

The Hyuuga leader managed to croak out, "I'm a little sick that's all. A Couple days ago I was perfectly fine then I just started getting more and more ill. Now today I can't even get out of bed. Shizune thinks its a bad case of the flu."

Neji scrunched up his nose." I highly doubt it is just a simple flu. Ah!" he snapped his fingers, "I think I know what it is."

Hiashi looked very annoyed, "Tell me already boy."

"Wait first I need to ask you this. How are your wounds from the battle doing?"

"They are fine thank you," Hiashi looked away clearly lying to the young Hyuuga.

"Fine be stubborn, I have somewhere I need to be. Tell me if you need anything else." Neji turned his back to his uncle, albeit reluctantly that he couldn't do anything to help.

A hand reached out from the blankets. "Wait!" The Hyuuga cousin swiftly faced Hiashi. "Thank you." There was a such a dreadful mix of love and sadness in his eyes, that he drew back a step or too.

Neji mumbled a barely audible, "No problem," before stalking out of the room. Once out, he realized he had been holding his breath for a long while. He let out a deep sigh. The door he just exited was the only thing keeping him upright. 'It is suffocating in there, so full of sickness and longing. It's indescribable. How does Sakura handle that kind of atmosphere, she must be depressed out of her mind at the end of the day. I think I'll ask her.'

**XXX**

_Day after the get-together noon_

All the guys had slept at Naruto's for the night. Hanging over various chairs or sleeping on comfortable spots on the carpeted floor. Faint rays of sunlight made their way through the closed shades, giving a soft feel to the room. The maple wood door opened and a dark silhouette stepped into the apartment. The shadow stepped in further and more of it could be seen, until it was a mix of red and steely grey. Gaara, Kazekage of the sand looked around quite confused. 'What kind of gathering is this? They are splayed all over the floor like dogs.' Once he spotted a familiar blond head he sighed. 'Of course he would be the mastermind of this get-together. It must have been fun.' A pang of jealousy went through his small frame. 'I should hang out with him more. He is the one who saved me after all.'

Naruto, was laying in the orange loveseat, limbs sprawled all over the place. Gaara took this time to gaze at the knucklehead. Looking at how has appearance had changed from a genin, to teenager, to hero. He did this for a few minutes before approaching Naruto. Not wanting to wake him just yet, he picked him up fondly and exited the room with a soft click.

**I**n a swirl of leaves the two arrived in a cleared, wild, wheat field on the prairie, approximately 10 miles from the main group of buildings. A voice that resided from the air in front of them sounded. "Oh you're finally here." The Tsuchikage saw the sleeping subject and raised an eyebrow. Flying down to land gracefully on the ground.

Tsunade was clearly irritated, shown with her hands placed sassily on her hips. "Why the hell is he still asleep? How is he supposed to train when he is out cold?"

The Mizukage inched away from the ticking time bomb Hokage. 'Geez I remember when I was that age. Staying up all night with my friends, partying. That kid probably needs all the sleep he can get. She must live under a rock if she thinks she's the only who is allowed to get drunk and gamble the night away.'

Raikage sighed raising his one arm. "I can wake him up, no problem! I used to do this to Bee when he wouldn't wake up after a long mission."

"But yo hurt me so," said man rapped. "You killed rather than fulfilled."

"Well at least it got you up." And with that a large hand hit the knucklehead square on the, well, head.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhHHHHHHHHH!"

**XXX**

_Night of guys get-together_

Shizune had come that day to check on him but it was no use. It was getting worse. Drowning in his own puke, pussing all over the blankets. He was so sick he couldn't barely move. The Hokage could not come in that day because she had business to attend to. It did not matter anymore, he was going to die today for sure, he new it was his time to go. But he still had one thing he must do, write his will. Secretly, in his mind deep some where, he thought he would live a long fruitful life. But since that plan had obviously failed, he had to rethink his clans future. A pen and paper happened to be lying on the foot of his bed, which took him five minutes to pick up. This is what he wrote…

Dear Hyuuga clan, my dearest friends and family,

It saddens me to the core that I have to write this letter now. But I must. If you are reading this now it means I am dead. Before I go I would like to make some permanent changes to my will. Neji you have been like a son to me. We spent much time together and I enjoyed it very much. I wish you to be the new Hyuuga leader from now on for Hanabi as you may know is far to young to fill such a position. and I need someone reliable. There may be some controversy you being from the side branch and all, but I trust you to keep your head held high and do your job.

Hinata I have not been very good to you over the years. Always putting you down as a failure and taking away your rightful position as future clan leader. You reminded me so much of your mother it scared me to some point. I wish I had spent more time with you to see you grow up to the beautiful woman you are now. For that I am truly sorry. I wish you to have all the remaining jewelry your mother collected. It is under the bench in my room. The one directly under the center window. It is in a red velvet box.

And last but not least Hanabi what a little ball of sunshine you are. You are smart, but your attitude can get in the way of crucial moments. Work on that for me.

I love you all.

Signed: Hiashi Hyuuga

After that last word he calmed into a state of unconsciousness. His life flashed before his eyes literally. Scenes of him with his parents and twin brother on the first to at the ninja academy. Chunin exams where he met his future wife. And their first date at the local ramen stand. Him completing the jounin exam with flying colors. His first time at the bar, getting so unbearably drunk his brother had to drag him home. Marriage to his first love on the red bridge over Kohona's only river.

Many other memories flashed before him the good and the bad. But it wasn't from his perspective but from one of an onlooker. It seemed as if this person was judging his each and every choice in his life. Suddenly a flash of white light obscured his vision. And the Hyuuga had his last heartbeat and took his last breath.

Hiashi was dead.

**XXX**

1) I have got to get supplies for when school starts. and to put it Shikamaru's way, "How troublesome."

2) I was listening to the song **Million Bucks by Cimorelli** **and Good Time by Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen** while writing this chapter, ironically. Cimorelli is a really good girl band. Check them out sometime peeps.

3) Hey TheLoverOfMusic! I am a beast at UNO too. One of the few things I'm good at. In other card games it is usually luck, but strategy plays an important factor also.

4) Yes Hiashi did die. I'm sorry this story needed drama.


	18. Not so much a Failure

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series. But the story is MINE!

This chapter is when everyone gets to know about Hiashi's death :( well kindof. There will be a timeskip in the next chapter. Sad parts make me depressed. Some Naruto training time is in here too. Enjoy, read and review!

**XXX**

Raikage had had just enough of Naruto's behavior. "It couldn't have hurt that bad. So stop screaming like an idiot! Geez!"

All the other kages, the knucklehead and Bee looked at the Raikage saying in unison, "But he is an idiot." Major sweatdrop.

Naruto replied to the previous statement, "It does hurt. I am definitely not as thick skulled as Bee, as you may notice."

"Yes you are you even agreed you are an-"

The blond cut him off. "No I meant size wise!"

Bee frowned, "Hey! Is that what you say to your oh so kind mentor?"

Gaara put his hands on his hips and with a slight raise of his hand his gourd opened. The two (kage and knucklehead) had continued arguing, yelling out random profanities. With a flick of his wrist all of the risen sand smacked the two of them. Breaking them apart. "We are here for Naruto's training, not to quarrel with ourselves." Everything was quiet for a moment until the Kazekage continued, "Now I know how it feels to do that Naruto."

Naruto grinned at the comment, "So what am I doing here so early anyway?"

The Mizukage walked a step closer. "First it is noon not morning. And second, like we said before, you are here to train to get better equipped with… wait what is his name again?"

**'Why doesn't anyone member' my name for heaven's sakes,' **Aveser grumbled.

'Hey, don't be so down. Once we make history they'll be sure to remember your name.' Naruto answered the question, "It's Aveser."

Bee turned it over for the eight-tails, Gyuki to explain. "Alright! In this exercise you have be in tune with Aveser to go into chakra mode. Unlike Kurama who you had trouble being friends with in the beginning, I think Aveser is nice enough to give you his chakra without taking any of yours. Am I right?"

**'Sure, whatever for yawl,' **Aveser growled.

Naruto beamed happily saying, "He agreed."

"Ok," Gyuki continued, "Just pull the chakra out of him while concentrating, and you should be in the clear. But beware not to pull out to much to quickly or we will all be in grave danger."

"How?" the knucklehead inquired, "With Kurama there was no problem."

"It is very different in this situation because Aveser is ten times more powerful than Kurama. If you pulled it all out at once our planet as we know it would crumble into bits."

Naruto's lips made an "o" shape. "O-ok I got it. I'll try not to incinerate everyone with chakra." No one laughed at his attempt at a joke. He closed his eyes, frowning.

Tsunade sighed. 'I believe in and trust Naruto with my life, but he is kinda stupid. I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I have to have faith, Jiraya, just for you I will.'

Without warning a flash of black came into being along with eight dots of red. Naruto was covered in jet black flames licking off of his body and skin. A maroon color in the center of each one. Bright red sage of six paths marks covered his body in their right places. But when he opened his eyes…

The Hokage staggered back, "Oh… my god."

The Raikage's eyes swelled to twice their normal size.

Mizukage astonished said, "I never new this boy was related that much to the old sage."

Tsuchikage stuttered, "T-that's t-the-"

Gaara finished for him, "Rinnegan."

"Hey why are you guys looking at me like I'm a…" He gazed at his new features. "Oh, Kami."

All of a sudden a swirl of leaves distracted the group from the new and improved Naruto. It turned out to be Kakashi who teleported out to them. Seeing the blonde, this scared the hell out of him as it did the others. "Is this really the ten-tails's power."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No shit sherlock."

Aveser added, **'They are in awe of my superier awesomeness.'**

"A-anyway what are you here for Kakashi?" the Raikage asked.

Kakashi sighed hand running through his hair, "I am terribly sorry to bring the sad news of Hiashi Hyuuga's passing."

The knucklehead paled.

"Oh shit. Hinata…"

**XXX**

_Earlier in the Hyuuga compound_

_**S**_hizune came to check on Hiashi after a brief doctors meeting. She had earlier that day but of course he was still sleeping. Not many people can voice that they have woken up at five in the morning every morning for the past two decades. Can they?

_**As she entered an odd smell filled the room. "It smells like, oh no. Hiashi?" No movement, no grumble, not even the up and down of a chest came as a response to the spoken name. "T-this can't be." Her sneakers squeaked against the wooden floorboards as she bounded over to the body. Peering down Shizune saw he was turning slightly purple. Wobbly knees crashed to the ground with a hard thud. Delicate fingers were put to his neck checking for a pulse. "No, no, no." She put her head in her hands sobbing softly. Sobs became cries, cries became wails, until she couldn't take it any longer. She screamed her lungs out for** anybody** to hear her. It didn't matter as long as they told her this wasn't real, Hiashi was fine and she was dreaming. But as a flash of white was seen in the corner of her eyes, her crying steadily ceased. 'What could this be.' **_

_**She read the changes to the will Hiashi had written, albeit slowly. Then tears welled up in her lids again. **_

_**But not long after the door slammed open, so hard in fact it was ripped from its metal hinges. The silver haired jounin, Kakashi's hound, had heard the noise and he couldn't help the need to find out where it came from. Once he saw Shizune kneeling on the floor sobbing and a still Hyuuga leader next to her. He was torn, reminded of Obito's death. "Dammit." **_

_**He slowly walked over to the crying lady and gave her a shoulder to comfort her. Asking, when she felt better, "Do you know how she died?" Shizune shook her head giving the note for him to read. "Well," he continued, "When you feel up to it will you." She nodded this time.**_

_**After a few moments she took off the various bandages covering his chest. Puss and red streaks were evident to pair. "He could've stopped it if he had not been so stubborn. Why didn't he tell me he need more help? It's my fault now."**_

_**"No it isn't, look at me." He put a hand on her face, forcing her to face him. "There was nothing you could have done more to help him. He died of his own accord, so don't you ever," his eyes shown with fierce emotions, "Ever blame yourself." He paused letting the information sink in. Changing the subject he continued, "Now what is the cause of his death."**_

_**"A severe case of, sepsis."**_

**XXX**

1) While writing this chapter I was listening to **Tea Party by Kerli and Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne.**

2) It was raining today so I couldn't do anything but… you guessed it, write!

3) No, Naruto did not get the sharingan, because if you evolve your sharing enough it will become a Rinnegan like Uchiha Madara's did.

4) Just in case you guys didn't know sepsis is an infection of the blood. A slow and painful death my friends.


	19. Not a Rejoinder

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series. And so are you all that are reading this. He he.

I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. It made me so happy! :D Though, then again my friends say I never stop laughing or smiling usually… Ok I just totally ruined a perfectly good author to reader moment there. What the hell! (arms flailing high in the air inexasperation) Enjoy, read and review.

**XXX**

All reactions were different regarding the Hyuuga leader's sudden death. Some cried, some were stern, and some wouldn't believe that a man who was just fine days before, had contracted sepsis.

Kakashi being the one who could remain impassive in situations like this, was chosen to be messenger. It was a hard job that could break through even the toughest of skin, but he was willing to try and handle it. Tears tissues and all. It hurt him more than he let on though. Reminding him of all the funerals he'd been too. His teammates, the third Hokage's, Jiraya's and many more who had died for this world of ninja. These were the things he faced…

**XXX**

Before Kakashi left to tell the others, he looked to Naruto. "I think you should come with me. Your girlfriend will definitely need your support when I tell her the news."

The knucklehead laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Who said I had a girlfriend?"

The team leader raised an eyebrow saying, "Don't play dumb with me young man I've seen the way you and the Hyuuga look at each other. It really isn't hard to miss. You love her and she loves you whether you realize it or not yet."

Naruto sighed shoulders drooping. "Okay I admit Hinata is my girlfriend, but you haven't seen us together since before the talent show. How did you know?"

Kakashi did his signature eye crinkle. "Why, can't I spy on my favorite and only team of genin ninja I trained?"

Everyone, even the kages sweatdropped, "Do you seriously, Kakashi that's creepy." the Raikage made a scary face, twiddling his fingers in the air. Like a witch trying to find the right moment to drag your small running body into darkness.

Before things got awkward The sharingan jounin felt it was time to fly the coop. He waved to the others, dragging a slightly screaming openmouthed Naruto with him "Okay we will be going now. Wish us luck." They disappeared in a swirl of green leaves.

_Hinata's reaction_

The blond was very nauseated after the quick trip. Kakashi glanced over to see Naruto hand over his mouth making noises. "Oh shit. I forgot this was your first time traveling like that."

"Hey I don't feel so-" he cut his own self off by hurling onto the grass. Making it a mixed color of bright orange and brown. "Oh cool! Even my puke is orange!"

"Okay scratch that Hokage, I think he needs his girlfriend to make him more sane." Dragging Naruto once again he said, "Come on baka, this is no time to be smiling."

Seeing the door in front of them, and knowing the reaction they might get, the baka's expression turned grim. "Let's do this."

The door opened with a slight creaking of hinges. Hinata was immediately seen sitting on her bed putting her hair up. "Oh!" she squeaked, getting up. "How are you Naruto," she nodded to her boyfriend, "Kakashi. And what brings you here?"

The jounin looked crestfallen and Hinata's welcoming smile faded at seeing this. "We come bringing news of your father's death."

Her eyes almost fell out of their sockets they were so big. She paled also, mouth slightly agape. A single tear streamed down her face. Slow and steady. Then she fainted,_ falling almost in slow motion to the floor. _Luckily Naruto caught her in his arms before she suffered a different kind of pain.

Kakashi sighed. "Stay with her I'll go tell the others." The blonde nodded looking to his girlfriend with all the love and devotion possible.

_Neji's reaction_

The jounin wiped the numerous drops of sweat that had appeared on his forehead. Since it was around lunchtime he guessed the Hyuuga cousin would be in the cafeteria area. He hadn't been wrong. After walking into the crowded room he instantly spotted a head of brown long hair. But he hadn't expected the person laughing next to him. 'Well that is a new development,' he thought smugly. 'Neji is finally dating Ten-ten. Good for him!'

Trudging over he soon caught their attention. Ten-ten cried, "What's up Kakashi-sensei?"

He kneeled down in front of the booth giving them an eye crinkle. He replied, "I am fine but I have some bad news." Neji visibly stiffened. "I come bearing news of Hiashi's death."

The weapon's master put her hands on her face, "Oh my kami!" The realizing how much distress her boyfriend might be in, put her arms around him instead.

The Hyuuga cousins mouth was open but he could find no words. Elbows on the table head in his hands he sighed. "Why didn't he tell me? I knew the symptoms he was having were not of a general cold but he wouldn't let me touch him. Let alone see his wounds," he said talking more to himself than to the others. Getting all the courage he could muster he asked, "What was the cause of death?"

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair, "A severe case of sepsis or blood infection."

"I see," he responded, avoiding the others gazes. "Don't waste your time here Kakashi-sensei. Go tell the others."

"That would be a good idea," he turned to leave. But before he did, he faced Ten-ten saying, "Take care of him."

A soft "Hai" was all he heard before darkness engulfed him.

_Hanabi's reaction_

_It took a couple tries to find the little rascal. Until he happened to come across large meadow of sunflowers near the forest. Their bright yellow color and tall stalks made it fairly hard to find the Hyuuga. but a purple robe in a field of green and yellow kinda stands out. She was sitting cross legged, munching happily on a lettuce and tomato sandwich. Humming softly and moving her head back and forth after each bite. A big jug of water lay at her size five feet. A brown paper bag lay tilted over slightly on her lap. Where the wind had pushed it in that direction. The girl's eyes were suddenly alert, she stopped eating mid bite. "I know you are there. Who are you? Come out of hiding if you would be so kind."_

_Kakashi stepped out from behind a tall flower and gave her a wave._

_"Oh Kakashi-sensei it's you. You sure scared me shitless. I thought it was a raccoon trying to get at my lunch."_

_The jounin sweatdropped eyes downcast. 'She thinks a raccoon is scarier than me,' he thought. 'I must really be losing my touch.' _

_Hanabi laughed heartily, noticing his reaction. "Your to hard on yourself. Now answer my question already. What are you doing here?"_

_Kakashi gave an eye crinkle. "Patience is a virtue my friend. I come bearing bad news." Her face fell. "Your dad died from a severe case of sepsis."_

_The astonished look on her face made him cringe. "You're lying to me."_

_"Sorry to say I am not lying. Shizune found him this morning."_

_The Hyuuga put her hands over her eyes starting to bawl. "This can't be. A couple days before he was just fine. And now…" She looked torn. Her mother she didn't even now, and now her dad had dled suddenly without any warning. It was just to much. She ran as fast as she could, crying. To who knows where. To get away from the reality that was killing her inside._

**XXX**

1) I hate it! My school is starting on Monday. So early the thought is making me sick. I'm curious, if you people reading are, still going to school, tell me when you start. It would be interesting to know how the dates differ.

2) Sorry I didn't have the time skip. Not yet anyway. I tend to be indecisive in most decisions. I thought it would be more interesting this way. For the good of the people. :)

3) While writing this I was listening to **How to Love by Lil Wayne and American Idiot by Green Day.**


	20. Struggling for an Escape

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series.

Since school is starting I might only update once a week. So sad. :( But I am not done writing by a long shot. Thanks to **Elikpo1277** for giving me a good idea for this chapter. But of course I changed it up, you people know me. I don't like copying it makes me feel bad. Anyway, enjoy, read and review!

**XXX**

Hanabi, ran. Oh hell she ran. So hard and so fast, that the world might end and her pain and suffering would melt away, demolished. Along with her now crumbling world. The pounding of her feet didn't cease. Her desperate crying did not falter. It was, not until sometime later when her lungs burned with the effort, and her legs felt like jelly, that giving up was an option. But she had to keep moving, she just had to. The destination she was looking for was very close now, it was closing in. The big building of the makeshift Hyuuga compound.

With much labored breaths and sweaty, dirt covered clothes, she made it to her bedroom. To her left was a small walk in closet just big enough for her to fit in. She insisted that Yamato make one for a specific reason. The closet was not full of clothes or jewery. Nor shoes or books, but of one small, carved ebony box. Scenes of flowing streams and swaying trees were etched into the wood. She searched in her numerous kapris pockets for the only thing that would open it. A solid gold key. Fishing it out, she surveyed the way to put it in the lock. Succeeding in unlatching it with a loud click. Opening it the interior was a plush, lavender velvet. Lying on the bottom of the container was a knife. Its ivory hilt, whittled with scenes of tragedy and distress. A small but eery lethal weapon. He father had given it to her as a young child, around the age of six as a birthday present.

He had said to her at the time, _"One day you will need to use this dagger. I hope it will continue to be a treasure to you as it was to your mother. Happy Birthday my darling."_

A clear teardrop escaped her eye falling on a picture of a man, who seemingly had himself draped over his dead companion in grief. "She managed to choke out, "You're in the same position as me, ne?"

Sobbing steadily she put the cold steel blade to her wrist ready to make the first cut. Sliding it against her skin, blood immediately gushed from the wound. Then positioning for the second, then third, fourth and so on. After the seventh slice however her small body couldn't take it anymore. The strain of running and loss of blood was taking its toll on her tear racked body. Dying seemed like a great option she would gladly take now. And she was patiently waiting to be engulfed in a world where she couldn't feel or do. Just be.

Loud footsteps rang from down the hallway. And a familiar warm voice soon rang from the doorway "Hanabi? Oh shit, Hanabi! Damn it girl, what the hell are you… Hanabi! Hanabi! Stay with me Hanabi! Please don't." The voice became softer and a faint feeling of arms cradling her came to her dulling senses. "No, no… SHE MUSTEN'T DIE!" Was all she heard before slipping into the realms of unconsciousness**. **

**XXX**

Naruto who was still taking care of a faint Hinata was grim. But seeing his sleeping girlfriend calmed his raging spirit.

A loud noise of creaking floorboards and heavy footsteps came to his ears. Desperate crying was also heard in addition to shuffling around. Naruto thought glumly, 'It is probably one of the Hyuuga's close to Hiashi has found out the news. I wonder if this was the reaction when my parents died. I wonder if my father-'

He didn't have time to finish his pondering when the cries became even harsher than before. A young girl's voice managed to say something incomprehensible to someone like him, who was far away. This got him wondering. 'There aren't many children in the Hyuuga family and only one girl, and that's…' His thoughts strayed to the girl who had interrupted his shining moment with Hinata. 'What was it? What was her name… Yes Hanabi. I should really go check on her.' He looked reluctantly to his girlfriend not wanting to leave her side. "Wait for me here okay?" he said aloud. Hoping that somehow in her sleeping mind, the statement would be come known to her in the Naruto side of her brain.

He got up. Following the sound as he went to sought out her accurately. Not wanting to break into other peoples rooms. He found her with little difficulty because her door was splayed open. What he saw on the floor filled him with indescribable dread. "Hanabi? Oh shit, Hanabi!"

The Hyuuga girl was sitting cross legged on the floor, knife held in her shaking hand. Blood was spattered everywhere. Across the floor, and her clothes and face. "Damn it girl, what the hell are you…"

He crouched closer, hugging the tiny prone form. Taking in the cuts on her arms. The half lidded state of her eyes. He was panicking now. 'S-she tried to kill herself. I've got to get help!'

In a desperate plea he yelled, "Hanabi! Hanabi! Stay with me Hanabi!"

But she became paler and paler. Lids of her eyes slowly closing. "Please don't. No, no…"

Of course Aveser saw this, a primal instinct took over him. Bringing him to chakra mode. **'We must save this girl. I will help you transport her to da heath wing. Got it youngin'?' ** Naruto silently agreed saying, "SHE MUSTEN'T DIE!"

And with a flash of black flames he and Hanabi were gone.

**XXX**

_Five days later_

"Beep, beep," went the heartbeat machine Hanabi was hooked up to. "Tap, tap," went Naruto's foot. He hadn't left that solemn room in five days. Waiting to give that sleeping girl the talk of her life. Countless nurses had tried to pry him off the girl and out of the room. He of course stubbornly refused. The kages and others came to visit him as well. Asking him questions and telling stories to help him pass the time.

The Hyuuga girl's arms were clad in white gauze and bandages. A Light blue hospital gown covered her body. IV's and all sorts of machines were hooked up to her to make sure she was alive and well.

A sudden moan and groan caught his attention as the girl shifted. Her eyes fluttered open, sinking in the warmth and comfortableness of the room. "I'm still alive?" Her eyes focused on her savior Naruto. He nodded averting his eyes from hers.

But his head snapped to her eyes filled with a mixture of rage, confusion and worry. "Why did you do it? Why?" He asked in desperation. "Why would a girl like you, with a perfect upbringing, an awesome life. On the day of her dad's death, even contemplate killing herself."

She sighed. "I was so depressed and got caught up in the moment. Unsure of what to do with myself. I wanted it all to end."

The blondes fury only increased at those words. "When I was a kid I felt that every day. But regardless of my unending pain, no matter how much suffering I went through I never ended my life. You know why?!" She cringed at his harsh words, he didn't seem to notice however. "Because I thought of the people that cared about me. Before doing that did you ever think of what you family would think of your death. They would've been devastated. You are so much better than that. A Hyuuga for Kami's sake! Start acting like one!"

Tears of joy that she was still breathing streamed down her face.

"I promise to live for my family. And live life the way my father would have approved of."

**XXX**

1) When writing I was listening to **Bubbly by Colbie Caillat, Time in a Bottle by Jim Croce and Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.**

2) Oh my gosh guys! Thank you for the 100 reviews exactly. I am totally speechless. It boosted my self confidence tenfold. God bless you all that put your time and thoughts together to review my stories.

3) Writing this chapter I knew would make me depressed. So, guess what? I made some cranberry oatmeal cookies in advance. That is the benefit of not being on swim season. I can eat some sweets. My troubles are completely gone now! :D Yay!


	21. A Laugh in a World of Hurt

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series.

Started school and luckily didn't have insomnia the night before. Yes I updated late. Why? Cause I'm at school, dummies! ;) I'm watching Family Feud right now and laughing my ass off. Steve Harvey is the best! Enjoy, read and review!

**XXX**

_Day of Hanabi's scare, night_

Hinata, after a good lengthy nap / faint was upset and cold. She did remember what Kakashi had told her however. Her dad had died in a matter of days. Could it have been prevented? She did not know. But was dying for answers. When Naruto wasn't by her side she became confused as well. 'He'd be there in my time of need any day, wouldn't he? What could be so important that he had to leave? Maybe I am being a little selfish.' She did not have to ponder on that question for very long, because Shizune entered the room. The doctor's hair was messy and disheveled, as if she had been under major stress recently. The normally rich chocolate eyes were now red and puffy from crying. Not at all pretty sight to wake up to. The bleach, white physician's coat had been splattered with maroon colored blood in the middle. She wore a clean pair of gloves on her hands as well.

"Oh, Hinata, good you're up." Seeing her puzzled look she continued, grabbing the Hyuuga heiress's arm. "Follow me. I'll explain on the way." She nodded and they walked out.

Shizune explained Hanabi's ordeal and how Naruto dutifully went to save her. Hinata swelled with pride at that section of the story. That is her boyfriend alright! Also the fact that he was still in the hospital with her made her feel she owed him a massive thank you. But why would her sister go to such drastic measures to get rid of the pain her father dying caused. 'Hanabi could've come to me for help, or even Neji. It scares me. I really should keep a closer eye on her. Especially now that we are parentless too.' A couple tears made there way from her eyes. But were quickly brushed away with a flick of the wrist.

**'Hey girly, you don't think she is EMO do you,'** her inner announced. Putting major emphasis on emo.

Hinata was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when they entered the hospital wing, until the smell wafted to her keen nose. 'Sickness, wounds, gauze, yes death, antiseptic and was that duck tape? Wait duck tape, what the heck, that doesn't even smell like anything. Kiba must have tought me a lot more than he let on.'

Shizune seeing the Hyuuga's features, gave her a little shake. It took her out of her stupor. "We're almost there."

They entered the blank white room. Hanabi was sprawled out on a hospital bed, nightgown and all. Chest rising and falling with every pulse of the monitor. Her wrists were bandaged to a fault. Even so crimson blood seeped through them. Naruto glanced up from his gaze on her sister, a faint smile on his face that was noticeably laced with pain. "How are you?" he mumbled.

The Hokage's apprentice inched out of the room, not wanting to get in the middle of a private conversation. It was better to stay out of other people's business. That lesson she had learned with much difficulty, and knew from numerous times of experience. One of her naive comments could change a couple's relationship forever.

"Sad but hopeful. I-i'm sorry I fainted on you," Hinata stuttered pushing her two index fingers together in guilt.

"Hey," he soothed, walking up, and slowly taking her in his arms, "I am actually really proud of you. Not mad." He saw her face turn bewildered. Then continued, "Your confidence has much improved." He pushed her beautiful black hair behind her right ear. Then whispered, "And it shows." She giggled. "That is what I want to hear."

"B-back on a serious note. I cannot thank you enough for saving my little sister, she means the world to me and is one of the few remnants of my blood family I have left." She gave him a light kiss and he smiled.

"You would have done the same for me. But don't just thank me, it was Aveser who took the initiative when I was in shock."

"Huh?" The Hyuuga's face went wrinkly in puzzlement.

"He gave me the chakra I needed to transport Hanabi over here in time. Even though I didn't know the jutsu he let me do it by instinct."

"That is really interesting," she pondered while moving her fingers across her chin in thought. "Aveser of course can do things without jutsu because he is a tailed beast. But I highly doubt he can just transport somewhere without doing anything. How long did it take you to get to the hospital wing."

"Uh," now it was the knucklehead's turn to do the thinking, "It felt like less than a second to me."

**"Hey no need to get all confuzzled! It is simple youngins',"** Aveser stated, worming his way into Naruto's brain.

"Um Aveser?" The blond asked looking around for the voice or possibly person who just spoke. He could never tell, even with the accent if it was his tailed beast or not. It sounded so much like Genma or Gedo Mazo.

**"No its ya'lls next door neighbor come a knocking. Who the hell do you think it is?" **the Ten-tails said sarcastically. Rolling his single red eye in exasperation.

"Ok fine! Sorry Aveser for not recognizing your melodic voice. What were you going to say."

While Naruto was talking to his inner, Hinata was anilizing every detail of the exchange. He said things aloud but there was a strange faraway look in his eyes. 'It is like he is meditating with his eyes open.'

**"We didn't transport to the hospital or use a jutsu silly."**

The knucklehead's brain couldn't take all the strain of thinking. "Then how… did we get here?"

**"Well by you running o' course."**

"H-how I could never run that fast."

**"Oh yes you can! Remember when you're in Kurama's chakra mode. You could run as fast as your father, who was the fastest in the world. But now since yur with me, 100 times more powerful than Kurama he, he. You can run so fast it is like transporting."**

"Oh I get it." As her boyfriend came to a revolution Hinata decided it was her time to speak.

"What did he tell you?" Naruto explained and her urge for answers was quenched. "Tell him thank you. And if there is anything I can do for him to let him let me know."

**"There is one thing you can do fur me."**

"What would that be?"

**"Love him with all your heart and…try to stop him from doing anything stupid."** Naruto completely facepalmed, and the Hyuuga was on the floor laughing her head off. Barely able to breathe.

Shizune and Kakashi watched from a distance marveling at the scene playing out before them. "I don't see what is so funny about the current situation, but…" Shizune faltered looking at the couple with a fondness of a mother.

"I've never seen Hinata let herself go or laugh as loud as when she is with Naruto. She has the same effect on him as well. Calms him down, makes him less, I forgot the word." He thought silently peering at the ceiling.

"Spazy?" the doctor completed for him.

"Yeah," the silver haired jounin sighed, "A lot less spazy."

**XXX**

_Earlier that same day_

_"Hey Sasuke?" _

_"Hn, What?"_

_Kisho who had just finished his soba felt confused and felt terribly left out. Sasuke had left without saying goodbye to Kami knows where last night and came back to his apartment looking like a piece of shit. With no explanation what so ever. He could've been at a makeshift gay bar for the ninja's for all he knew. Though that wasn't very probable under the circumstances._

_The lovebirds were sitting at a small square table in the middle of the cafeteria eating their respective meals in silence. Sasuke was clad in a pair of black sneakers, white brutally ripped jeans. Yeah his holes had jeans. Also a navy blue shirt. Kisho wore a pair of grey skinny jeans and a red wifebeater, with some of the usual Kohona sandals._

_"I wanted to ask you where you were last night."_

_Sasuke looked surprised at the look his boyfriend gave while asking the question but answered in a usually cocky tone. "Why are you jealous…" But Kisho's face told him fiercely otherwise. "You were worried?"_

_He slammed his fist onto the table, clattering the tableware. "Of course I was worried," He whispered, "You are wanted in all the major countries. You could've been caught and I wouldn't be able to ask because then I would be accused for helping you and then-"_

_The sharingan ninja, in one swift motion covered the mouth Kisho. Stopping his tirade. "No need to worry." Sasuke said eyes slightly amused. "I just went to hand out with some of my old friends from Kohona. Naruto, Shikamaru and some of the guys on our teams from our generation. Ecept they don't know it is me. Hopefully I'll be able to reveal myself at some point. But I'm not sure if that'll be possible."_

_Near the end of the speech the Uchiha's grip slackened. Kisho smiled. "I'm happy for you. You can finally hang out with your friends without being on unfriendly terms. What did you guys do?"_

_They continued into the afternoon. Recalling various adventures._

**XXX**

1) Just putting it out there, if you have read the recent manga chapter, the one about how Tobi's and Kakashi's eyes are the same. Yeah that one. I think that Tobi is really Obito Uchiha. Even the names are similar.

2) During this chapter I was listening to Love me by Hot Chelle Rae ft. Demi Lovato and New Girl by New Boyz.

3) I don't know if you guys agree with me on this but I hate when people stereotype others as emo. They don't cut themselves or anything they just like rock bands, wear the color black ect. I have a lot of friends who are like that and it upsets me when others make fun of them. GRRRRRRR! Though I am totally not like that. I'm more of the smart not goody two shoes type.

4) Saturday I went to a Hot Chelle Rae and Allstar Weekend concert it was frigging awesome. I was 5 feet away, eek! :D

5) Leave a quick review if you can! Signed: Nonumaru


	22. Peace Once More

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series. All characters belong to Kishimoto of course.

This chapter starts back in present time. It took me so long to update because of schoolwork, writers block and a new story in progress. Check it out if you enjoy D. Grey Man! Enjoy, read and review as always! Nonumaru

**XXX**

Hanabi woke up after that five day sleep, to an angry and hormonal Naruto. She answered all his screamed questions, took all the critisism. When he asked her why she did it, she couldn't think of anything except, "I did it in the heat of the moment." His response to that didn't shock her, but stunned her. He sat down exasperated. Giving her time to think most of his story over.

'He had gone through all that as a child and never told anyone. Wasn't there anyone he could trust?" the Hyuuga wondered, jabbing her brain for answers. But none came. 'I can't believe how selfish and lucky I've been,' she thought clawing her hair in shame. 'I have always had a family to lean on, keep me safe. My father and sister endlessly protecting me, even when I didn't want to be. Stupid that's what I am. Stupid and naive.'

Noticing his girlfriend's sister was in distress, he kneeled beside the bed. Putting a warm hand on her shoulder in a gesture of tenderness. Her heart skipped a beat. "Don't beat yourself up for it," the blond smiled, blue eyes gazing into hers. "What's done is done and now all you can do is move on with your life. It helped me tremendously not to dwell on the past."

When his hand slipped off her shoulder she yearned for his touch again. She missed the rough calloused hands and the soft smooth fabric. It made her feel safe and secure. Naruto made her feel that way. She couldn't describe it, what was it , what was it...

Hanabi watched him get up and start to depart straightening the chair in his wake so it wouldn't get in the doctor's way when they came to check up. But before he could leave, Hanabi squeeked, "I," His attention immediatly turned to her, eyes alert.

"Yes?" the blond said turning his head slightly to one side.

She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. Breathing out a deep sigh. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life, teaching me a valuable lesson, and just... being there."

He beamed like the mid summer morning leaving her speachless. The knucklehead chuckled, "Hey it's my job as a ninja, to keep my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way. And I promise you, Hanabi Hyuuga to always be there for you when you need me. Okay?"

She nodded. As he walked out she slowly drifted back to sleep.

**XXX**

_Another five days later_

For a funeral it wasn't rainy. The sun was straight above group gathered, for it was high noon. They all sat in silence remembering. The coffin was placed on a platform where it would be trasported to Kohona by the Raikage's secretary.

What better place could he be buried then right next to his wife. In a garden of tulips, daisies, and soon to bloom roses.

The will was read soon after, a shocked Neji accepted the top spot as leader of the Hyuuga clan albeit reluctantly.

Neji looked to Ten-ten, who had come to the funeral with him; so she could be his shoulder to cry on. She was strong and determined even at an event such as this. He looked to her eyes that were firmly fixed on the coffin, almost in a curious manner. All the depression was blown away by curiousness. But why? He kept pondering on such until she asked, "Will this be what it's like when I die? They'll say a few words and then... loved ones and people I know will try to forget about me. I don't want you or anyone to forget." Her rich brown orbs were filled with sorrow and longing.

He responded, "Even if future generations forget I will not. I plan on you being my wife someday, my first and only love." Neji poked her nose slightly and she giggled. When he got closer the fragrence of mint filled his nostrils.

She gave him an amused look. She said sighing, "We've only been together for about a couple weeks Neji."

The Hyuuga had a look of utter seriousness on his face while uttering, "You laugh now, but I will marry you. You'll see."

She rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. 'What have I gotten myself into.' She took his hand. He excepted, squeasing hers in reassurance as they gazed into each other's eyes.

What they all gained from this. Neji put on the correct clothes that symbolize his newly obtained rank. Hanabi took her father's last words in stride. Head held high even with the strong sun. Hinata was extremely proud of herself, that in the end her father wasn't ashamed of her. And danced vigorously after balling her eyes out.

After all was done the procession faded away to their various duties. Naruto was giddy, he had something special planned for his Hinata-chan. They were sitting on a park bench just outside of the sunflower field enjoying the peace and tranquility of the summer's day. Until the blonde, gauging this was the right moment said, "Hinata wait here one minute okay. I'll be right back."

The Hyuuga was startled. Lavender eyes blinking in confusion, not a muscle moved. "Where are you-?" But he was already gone running down the dirt path towards the main building.

Naruto's feet flung dirt around as he sprinted. "Hey Aveser you think you could help me here. I don't want Hinata to wait so long that she thinks I abandoned her."

Ten-tails was lying on the floor of his cage. Head in his hands he whined, '**Do I have to?'**

"I would be very grateful. Please!" Naruto pleaded giving his best puppy dog eyes.

**'Okay, okay! Jus' stop making that horrendous face.'**

"Hey! It's not that horrendous. Hinata seems to like it," Naruto said giving his best pose while stroking his chin.

**'That's cause she loves you dumbass. My face on the other hand-'**

"What your face is..."

They continued bickering until they got back to Hinata. Something specially made in tow.

**XXX**

1) While writing this chapter I listened to Warmness on the soul by Avenged Sevenfold.

2) Happy Labor Day everyone! I have a 3 day weekend. Yay! So between the homework I will update... and... make cookies. XD

3) Any of you who haven't read the latest manga chapter of Naruto. Madara is Obito! I wasn't that surprised though because my friend Kevin was trying to convince me all last year. GO KEVIN!

4) Just a fun fact: One of my cousins uttered those same words about marrying one of his friends he wasn't dating yet. Really sweet if you ask me. Now he's got a job and working so she can live the life she deserves.


	23. To Recall, To Remember the Days of Old

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series.

I'm getting a lot of mixed comments about how I made Sasuke gay. I don't see a problem with it. But everyone has their respective opinions and I well, respect that. This chapter you will find out what Naruto does for Hinata. I made an extra long chapter for you guys because I haven't updated in such a long time. Enjoy, read and review always! Love you guys!

_"Life is a war. As children, we are warriors, with numerous soldiers to guard us. But as we grow, they slowly diminish. Leaving us to fight for ourselves, and for the time we have on this earth."_ ~Nonumaru

**XXX**

Naruto sped back, with the help of Aveser to his beloved. Chest heaving and eyes drooping like a puppy after a long run. He prayed to Kami the lunch would be just as as he had left it. That the present was still intact. Yet with his luck, the outcome of that was in the point five percentile. 'I hope she didn't desert me. Then again, why would she?' As soon as that thought came he got disturbing images of aliens taking her by the hair into their airborne spaceship. He shrugged them off.

Aveser rolled his eyes, **'You are to confident for your own good. Maybe all the popularity ****has**** gone to your head.'**

The knucklehead was so blinded with glee, he did not bother snapping back. Instead he replied, "Maybe it has."

Rays of sunlight seeped through the clouds; creating a beautiful scene. The white wisps blended into the blue of sky. As it shined down, it wormed its way through the trees, making leopard like patterns on the leaf and debris covered ground.

He blushed furiously upon seeing his girlfriend again. She too was gazing at the clouds. They locked eyes for a brief second. Until she averted her eyes, clearly embarrassed at his staring. This was shone by a dusting of pink on her cheeks as well. He didn't notice this however while walking up to her.

When he was five feet away he announced, "Sorry if I kept you waiting princess."

"N-no, it's fine really," Hinata stuttered, pushing her two index fingers together, "I wasn't waiting here any more than five minutes."

"Oh! Well then," the blond said. Sitting down to open the package he was carrying. Before he delved into the brown paper bag Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hey, do you mind looking away for a second?"

She quirked and eyebrow but agreed, "Uh, sure." Once she covered her eyes with delicate fingers, the knucklehead set everything out for the pic-nic. First off, was the totally cliche red and white checkered table cloth which he set down gracefully on the grass. Then the matching lemonades' in seperate milk jugs filled to the brim. The two lunchmeat and cheese sandwiches with mayo, mustard, and lettuce were placed there as well. Finally he took out the lavender velvet box, sighing in contentment. He put it in his pocket before calling out, "You can open your eyes now."

It was so beautiful gesture and filled her heart with joy. "Oh Naruto thank you so much! I love you!" She bounded over to him kissing the blond full on the mouth. He was startled but responded back drinking in the peace and tranquility of the day.

After a few minutes they broke apart, each equally winded and panting. "Hinata. I..."

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

He averted his eyes. "Since we'll be leaving the camp in a week, can you promise me you won't forget."

Hinata blinked in curiousity wondering why her boyfriend was so agitated. "Forget what?" she inquired.

He took her hands in his, "I don't want you to forget the time we spent here. I had so much fun, and I don't want us to grow apart after this."

She gave a soft chuckle, "Forget you? I'd never. We are going to stay together Naruto. You can bet your life on it!" She brought her finger up to point his nose. The knucklehead looked confused. "Don't worry so much. We will have plenty of opportunities to have even more fun at home okay?"

He nodded showing her the box. Before he could say anything Hinata shook her head. "No, no I'm not ready for that now-"

"Calm down Hinata. They are just promise rings." He opened the box to shed the light of two gold pieces of jewelery. Both had a small engraved patterns of two hands, each holding a heart.

She gasped as he slid the tinier one on her finger. "Won't forget?

"Hmmm, nope. Never, I promise."

**XXX**

Hanabi took advantage of Naruto's promise more and more as the days progressed. He made her laugh, cry jump up for joy and facepalm all at the same time. It was driving her up the wall. She sometimes called for him twice or thrice a day. Even though, he came, every single time. Finding new ways to make her life enjoyable.

The young Hyuuga's brilliant lavender eyes opened, surveying the scene before her. This was her last day in the hospital she realized. Waking up from another dreamless sleep. Her cuts were healing faster than the doctors' expected. So much so, that she was allowed every so often to take off her bandages.

She sighed, craning her neck to see the digital clock. Hanabi had to lean on her fingers to save her wrists the pain. In bold, L.E.D light it read four thirty. Geez, I feel like a nun or something.

The only person she had ever known to wake up that early was an old friend of her mom's, Sister Barb. When her mom died, the lady stayed overnight a couple days to be a shoulder to lean on.

(Flashback)

Cheeks red and vision blurry, Hanabi got up from the bed she shared with her sister. Well... kind of. It was two double beds smashed together. Holding the two up, was a solid wood bottom, as well as backing. The night before they had saw a black, furry spider the size a a grown man's fingernail come out of that crack. They stayed farthest away from the center after that, which totally defeated the purpose of the two Hyuuga sisters sleeping there to support each other. She could've sworn she felt a spider on her foot though. Or maybe it was paranoia.

The young Hyuuga brought her knees up to her chest. 'Why did mother have to die. Why did you do it Kami, why?' She pondered on her thoughts for a moment, again, beginning to feel sorry for herself. Moisture welled up in her eyes. But thought the better of it, remembering what her mom said when she was a young child.

_A beautiful girl sat under an oak tree, eyes wide, ready to burst out from sorrow. Her hair, a silky, black, flowy substance it was, shined with the midday sun. The family trademark lavender eyes looked between her bruised arm and the retreating figure contemplating on what to do. She started to cry. But suddenly another figure appeared, this one was much more kind and sweet to the little girl._

_The woman wore a loose, rich purple dress. It reached her knees with no problem._

_"You are the brave, special sister to the heir of the Hyuuga clan," the mother said. Eyes shining with undying love. "You are a warrior my child. A Hyuuga." The mom paused to wipe the slowing pace of tears running down the child's face. Then continued matter of factly, "Warriors don't cry."_

_The girl wiped away the remaining drops, nodding. They both stood up, ready to go back to the house. "You promise you'll be strong for me? Pinkie Promise?" the woman pleaded taking the child's hand in her own._

_The younger Hyuuga giggled, "Pinkie Promise!" They locked their fingers together with a grin._

'I've already broken that promise enough. I have to be strong for my family, friends, self and most importantly myself.' Squaring her shoulders Hanabi strutted out of the bedroom. 'I'll be strong for you mom.'

Once the door creeked open, the intoxicating smell of banana muffins wafted its way into her vacinity. Something else more fruity too. She stopped for a moment, taking it all in. A hearty laugh brought her out of her blissful reverie.

"You flatter me girl." Hanabi just stood there shocked when Sis. B had noticed. She smirked, "Are you just gonna stand there all day? Get your butt over here and grab some grub!" A ghost of a smile made its way to the Hyuuga's lips as she padded sleepily over to the kitchen.

Breakfast was indeed muffin's and rasberry jam. Razzleberry, B. called it. Once seated at the table, they both were silent for a few minutes. Spreading jam onto their seperate chunks of fluffy goodness.

Seeing the down look on Hanabi's face, B. commented, "What are you thinkin' about. You can tell me you know. You don't always have to keep the feelings inside. It is good to let them out once in a while."

She paused, formulating exactly what to say. "Sis B., am I like my mother?" There was the laugh again. Hanabi sighed. "I thought so."

Whoa, whoa there darling. I haven't said anything yet. No need to be so hasty." The Hyuuga peered up from her activity of swirling the remaining jelly on her plate to listen more intently. B. continued, "You are much more like your mother than Hinata is my dear. You even inherited her faults." When Hanabi raised an eyebrow she elaborated further, "Well for starters, possesiveness, you're cheeky and only rely on yourself."

"The other things I get, but possessive?"

B. chuckled. "Yes. Whenever you find someone you like, you latch onto them. Not letting them go for fear of losing them. Like your sister, or the prized teddy bear you had as a toddler for instance."

"I had a teddy bear?"

"Gosh darling, don't you remember? Your father had to pry it away from you, it was so adored. With it's big blue eyes and brown plush fur...That heartless bastard."

Hanabi smiled, "That's sounds like dad alright."

"Oh, I got off topic. That is not my point. What I'm saying is that you will recall this moment when the time comes. At one point you will have to give up something precious to you for someone else. It will be hard, might break your heart even. But you have to learn to let go and find something else. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure..." When B. turned her back to her to get something, Hanabi rolled her eyes. 'What was that about?'

"Now on a happier note," Sis B. shuffled behind her, raising a deck of playing cards, "I'm for sure going to beat you this time girl."

Hanabi grinned. "Oh you are so on!"

(End Flashback)

'Where did that come from? How could she have predicted this would happen. Does this mean I will have to let go of Naruto. That's to hard for me!' Biting her nails while groaning the young Hyuuga flopped down on her bed with an exasperated sigh. 'It is obvious I need advice...but who is there to help? Well Naruto is already off the list because he is the one I'm having troubles with. Definately not my sister, she'd freak out. Neji wouldn't listen to me, or he might just call me stupid or silly. I need Someone older with a lot of boy experience,' she thought, 'That would do the trick... I got it!' Another, more famous blond filled her head. There was no doubt she'd be seeing her today no matter the cost.

**XXX**

1) During this chapter I was listening to **The Only Exception by Paramore, As Long as You Love Me by The Backstreet Boys and We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift.**

2) **READ THIS! **As you found out in this chapter, Naruto and the gang will be leaving the camp soon. When this story is finished, should I make a part 2? It's up to you. Also since there was a lot of tragedy in here, should I change the genre to drama/romance? PM me or review me your answers! :D

Fun Fact) Sister Barb is a real person in my life, and is my catholic conformation sponsor. She actually does wake up at four in the morning. I even don't get up that early to swim. Kudos, Sister Barbra Lord. To add to that, she and I love to play cards together. So epic! XD


	24. Advice From a Leader

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series. I really don't understand why I have to keep repeating this. Isn't one time enough?

Yay! Next chapter! To be honest, I'm kind of upset at the amount of reviews I've gotten. Only 3 last chapter. A lot of you peeps favorite my stories and never write a review. Why? WHY?! I think I might cry. *sob sob* I'm so sorry that this chapter got out so late. I have been so busy I can't even tie my own two shoelaces. Anyway, enjoy, read and review.

When the panting and thirsting soul first drinks the delicious waters of truth, when the moral and intellectual tastes and desires first seize the fragrant fruits that flourish in the garden of knowledge, then does the child catch a glimpse and foretaste of heaven.

HORACE MANN, _Thoughts_

**XXX**

The time Hanabi walked, for her sanity, felt like hours. Stabbing pains from her heart told her to go back. Equally strong, pangs from her mind urged her to get advice, or forever hurt her sister and others feelings as well. After the agonizing walk a large oak door stood in front of her. 'I have to be strong. I can't turn back now.'

Hanabi took her chances on the brass knocker. A loud hollow sound reverberated through the dimly lit hallway. A voice inside answered as a rather exaspered, "Come in." The voice that belonged to none other than Tsunade. "If it is Sir Tsuchikage again, you'd better piss off. I'm tired of your-" Her tone faltered once the Hyuuga stepped out from behind the door, looking incredibly anxious and reserved. Very much like her sister in fact. 'Unusual,' the Hokage thought, 'Hanabi is usually upbeat all the time. I wonder what is wrong. It has got to be something serious.'

"Oh! It's Hanabi! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here on this lovely morning?" The elder looked back down at her paperwork. A lost sigh on her features. The Hokage was wearing her usual dark green sweater under a grey shirt, showing a lot of cleavage. Her normal work attire.

The young Hyuuga forced herself to smile. It was almost painful. "Um..." She grasped the door in a death grip words on the tip of her toungue, but they weren't forming, much to her dismay.

Tsunade gave her a lopsided smirk. "It's alright. Sit down so we can talk civilized," she said, patting the arm of the grey leather chair in front of her. Hanabi brightened up while heading over to the desk. "So," the Hokage started, "What is on your mind? You seem troubled."

"I need your advice on something that has been bothering me for awhile."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows, "Oh! I don't know how much of a help I'll be, but I can try. Spill it already!"

"I'm not sure how I should put this but, I-I think I love Naruto."

She looked up to see the Hokage's face in complete shock. "Well that sure as hell is a coincidence if I ever did see one." The young Hyuuga shuffled nervously in her chair, waiting for a more legit answer. The adult in front of her had a bout of inner turmoil for reasons unknown. She had her head in her hands. Rubbing her temples as if wiping the worries away. "Um, okay. Where do I start? Oh yes, when Obito Uchiha was your age Hanabi, he was in much a similar position that you are right now."

The Hyuuga leaned forward. "How so?"

Tsunade ran her fingers through her hair, then blowing the stray strands out of her face. "Alright, where do I start," she pondered aloud. "As you know, he was on a three man team with Kakashi and a kind, beautiful young girl named Rin. When they were genin, Obito immediatly fell head over heals for his teammate Rin. However, as the months progressed into years, he realized she didn't feel the same, but she was in love with Kakashi instead. At the chunin exams when he fit the pieces together, he was heartbroken. Noticing that Kakashi liked her as well made him even more frustrated with himself." She paused for a moment, letting the information sink in. "Though, of course Hatake would never say that; being the stick up his arse kind of guy he is."

"What did he do then?" Hanabi asked, wanting to get on with the story.

"He had to let go of that love and move on, no matter how reluctantly or forcefully."

"But why?" Hanabi was frustrated at the story by now. Thinking that it wasn't going to have such a happy ending.

"That is because he new she wasn't going to budge anytime soon. He couldn't force Rin to love him. So he lived with that burden. And learned to love someone else instead. That was... well... until he-"

The young Hyuuga ignored the near stuttering, propping her head in her hands on the desk in concentration. "What does Obito's problem have to do with my situation?" she inquired.

Tsunade raised a blond eyebrow. 'Is she slow, or is it just me?' Sighing she replied, "Don't you get it? Hinata is Rin, Kakashi is Naruto and you are Obito. It is almost an exact repeat of past events.

Hanabi stared, bug eyed. "You really think so?"

The Hokage nodded, "Yup." The Hyuuga looked downcast, eyes averted to the floor. "Hey," the elder brighted her tone. Touching the younger's shoulder. "Don't get so down. I know the perfect guy for you."

"And whom would that be?" Hanabi grumbled. She flopped her weight down her chair, not caring whether her hair got all tangled around the seams.

"No, no, no girl! I'm not telling you yet. A blind date will be more interesting, don't you think? Meet him in the main compound, at the desk at seven P.M. tomorrow evening. If there is a complication, I will let you know."

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same. She began to exit the room, but then she remembered that she forgot something. Hanabi spurted, "Gondaime Hokage, um thank-"

Tsunade absentmindedly waved a hand, "I know, I know. Now Leave!" she half-heartedly shouted, "I have work to do." As the girl stomped off into the cavernous hallways of the compound, a ghost of a smile adorned the elder's lips. It stayed there for the rest of that day.

**XXX**

1) During this chapter I was listening to Uruwashiki Hito by Ikimono Gakari, One More Night by Maroon 5 and Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys ft. Nicki Manaj.

2) I was talking to** iloveninjas** the other day. We were both wondering, what if Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto will be the next legendary sannins. Creepy ne? A total repeat of the past.

3) I've said this in my others stories but I'll repeat it. I have a poll I'd like you to take, about if I should make another N&H Akkipuden story or not. I would be very greatful if you could, thanks.

4) FYI for those of you who like my other stories. I just recently put An\ New Beginning and 10 Not so Foolproof Ways to Get Kakashi's Mask off on hiatus; these will probably not start up again until Christmas time.


	25. Word from a Wise One

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Just a fan of the series.

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!:** I need to clarify this point about the story since someone misunderstood my words in the last chapter. This story isn't discontinued. I like this story so much abandoning it would make me feel very sad. I know it takes me forever to update, but I will finish this story no matter how long it takes me. I apologize but I really can't control why my swim coach has given me a swim meet every week for the past 3 months. *shrug* Luckily for me, swim season is over now. :D Anyway, enjoy, read and review always!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter and the chapters before it. For your faith!

**XXX**

"There!" Ten-ten flopped down on the nearest couch and sighed. "Oh gosh you do look lovely, if I do say so myself."

Hanabi twirled around once, her flowy gown rippling around her like a waterfall. "You really think so?"

"Whoever guy this is, you are sure to sweep him off his feet. Wait. You never told me. Who is this guy you're going to see? Is it a secret?" The weapons master waggled her eyebrows playfully, a mischievous glint in her chocolate orbs.

The young Hyuuga rolled her eyes at her companion's silliness. "That's the problem. See, I don't know who I am going on a date with. Tsunade just set up a blind date for me. I honestly wonder who it is…" The first thing that came to Hanabi's mind was an extremely buff man in a perfect shade of tan. He was flexing his clearly weightlifter clad muscles, flashing a smile that could blind anyone. The only article of clothing he wore was a small navy blue speedo.

Ten-ten, clearly seeing the uncharacteristic blush on the Hyuuga's face chuckled. "Whatcha imagining there lover girl?"

Hanabi choked on her own siliva, staggering back. Her blush was growing a deeper red color by the second. "Shut up!"

"Hehe." The weapon's master punched her arm playfully. "You know I'm just joking. Alright, time for make-up."

"Oh dear."

**XXX**

_I'm not your boyfriend baby,_

_I ain't your cute little sex toy,_

_I'm not your lion or your tiger,_

_Won't be your nasty little boy,_

Sasuke bobbed his head to the music from his IPod. One thing that always helped pump up his workout was that little device, no matter what music he was listening to. He ran through an open field lined with the tallest of pine trees; he'd been doing this for an hour now and was still not fatigued**.**

_I'm not your boyfriend baby,_

_I can't grant your every wish,_

_I'm not your knight in shining armor,_

_So I just leave you with this kiss,_

He continued to jam out with his legs thumping on the soft ground swiftly, until a tuft of bright hair came to his attention. 'There is only one person on the premise that could be,' Sasuke thought. RIght as rain it was Naruto, with his trademark jumpsuit on, taking what seemed to be a lackadaisical walk. However, it wasn't the one he used to wear as a kid; this one was a lot more elegant looking. Of course there was still the red pool symbol on the arm, but the suit's design had gone through some major refining. The new suit was completely black except for an orange tailed beast seal and stripes of the same color that ran down the sides of the pants and armsleeves.

_You can catch my on the speedway,_

_Beeper in a three way,_

_Shinin' with the gleam chain,_

_And your honey given me brain,_

Once Naruto noticed his onlooker, he immediately called his name. "Hey Kisho!" Sasuke just waved in response, coming to a stop in front of his old friend. "So what's up?"

The sharingan ninja simply rolled his eyes. "What does it look like I was doing d-" The Raven had to stop himself before he blew his cover by saying dobe, "idiot. I was doing my daily run. How about you? You seem to be preoccupied as well."

The knucklehead ran a hand through his growing hair. "Not really, unless you call being lost in thought preoccupied. I'm totally free today actually." Naruto paused for a moment, as if pondering something. "Hey," he added, "Do you want to come to lunch with me? Hinata is helping Ten-ten get her sister ready for some mysterious event."

"Yeah, sure. I was just finishing up my jog anyway." Sasuke pulled the earbuds out of his ears, walking off with the blond. "Do you mind if I get changed first though? My room is right near the cafeteria."

"Whatever floats your boat man. It doesn't matter to me. I'll just chill in your room while you change."

The Raven visibly stiffened when he said that so offhandishly, being a shinobi and all, privacy was the rule of thumb. This caused Naruto to say, "Don't worry geez! I'm not going to creep all over your room to check you out or anything alright. Its not like I suspect you or something. You can trust me indubitably!"

Thirty minutes later they had made it full circle back to the compound, sweaty and starving. Once they arrived in Sasuke's room, Naruto immediately plopped down on the couch.

The Raven looked back to his friend after picking up a change of clothes for himself. The other had obviously made himself comfortable. "Hey Naruto?"

The blond looked up, hands behind his head, "Hmm?"

"I'll be out in about ten okay?"

"Okay girly~" The knucklehead closed his eyes, oblivious to his partner's murderous glare piercing through his skin.

**XXX**

**'Pssst. Pssst. Naruto buddy, you out there?'**

'Oh hey Aveser!' the blond thought at his tailed friend, 'And no, I'm not asleep if that was what you were asking.'

**'Good. Cause I have something' real important to tell yer right now so listen up.'**

The knucklehead clasped his hands in a praying matter and bowed while sitting, at the empty room. If someone had walked in there not knowing better, they would've thought he was screwy with the sickening smile plastered on his face. 'I look up to you for wisdom.'

**'Okay, if that's the way ya wanna put it. Anywho, back to da point. I've been noticing it for a while now, so I thought I'd tell yer.'**

The blond rudely interrupted his friend, 'What?! Is someone dead, can you like… feel that kind of stuff?'

**'No you airhead! Let me tell ya already!' **Aveser looked around his internal cage as if someone was eavesdropping. The only sound heard however was the sound of the still running shower.** 'Your buddy Kisho might not be who he says he is.'**

'What do you mean? I don't think he'd mean any harm whatsoever!'

**'Dat's not what I meant,' Aveser sighed. 'All I'm sayin' is that his clothes smell different than his ora.'**

Naruto scrunched up his nose in confusion, the tailed beast rolled his eyes. 'I still don't get it.'

**'Ughh! Alright, you only take things literally,' **Aveser facepalmed with his tail. **'Dis is how it goes Naru-buddy, plain 'n' simple. Kisho is your old pal Sasuke Uchiha, but in disguise.'**

'What the hell?!'

**XXX**

1) During the chapter I was listening to** My Immortal by Evanescence (depressing song right?), What Hurts the Most by Cascada and Notorious by Duran Duran. **For your information, the song in the second passage was** I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby by 3OH!3.**

2) XD By they way, girly is what I call all my girl friends at swim team. They all have a girly title. Did it influence this piece?

3) I have a question for yawl. What is your favorite song and why? Until next time… Nonumaru signing out!


	26. Is it true?

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series.

**READ IMPORTANT!: In my previous chapters I talk about a poll on whether the story should be made into a second part/story. Me being the idiot that I am forgot you had to put the poll on the profile button. -.- Not one of my brightest moments but, its on my profile so I would like some feedback if ya'll please, as Aveser would say.**

Yeah, it's been a while. Sorry. *shrug* I got a lot of stuff going on. However, summer is on its way and hopefully the conclusion of the story will happen then. Enjoy, read and review always! Yours truly ~Nonumaru

**XXX**

**From the previous chapter: **_'Dis is how it goes Naru-buddy, plain and simple. Kisho is your old pal Sasuke Uchiha, but in disguise.'_

_"What the hell?!"_

Naruto covered his face with his hands, clearly distressed. 'H-how is that even possible?' He looked up into the empty space with sorrowful eyes. The sound of water pounding down from the shower was now haunting him. 'Why would he come here and pretend to be friends with us? It doesn't make any sense!' the blond exclaimed to himself, pounding his fist on the coffee table.

'Inner turmoil!' Aveser mocked. His tails were waving around like rapidly flailing arms.

The knucklehead sighed, 'Let's think this out rationally. Even if you were right, wouldn't Kiba-'

'Rational my arse kid! Yer the farthest thing from rational.'

Naruto let out a huff at being rudely interrupted. 'You aren't helping dammit! Geez! Just let me say something for once okay? I have a question.' Aveser rolled his eyes but waited. He continued, 'So, wouldn't Kiba have noticed Sasuke's scent already? I mean, how can it just be covered up by the clothes that person is wearing. Also, why did you just decide to tell me now? This is important information. We met the so called Kisho long ago, why didn't you notice then?'

The ten-tailed beast sighed. 'Ya ask me so many questions I get jus tired of thinkin' about answering them. Ta answer the first one, there was no way dat Kiba could've noticed it was Sasuke. Reason bein' that Sasuke as a person has changed. When people change emotionally, the whole ora around dem changes as well. This is to account for a significant experience. Derfore, they may look same on the inside, but to us animals they smell a lot different. You get my drift so far?'

Naruto put his hand on his chin in deep thought. 'Yeah. So that must mean Sasuke has changed. All I wish is that it is for the better.'

Aveser nodded. 'Same here kiddo. Now, ta answer yer second question, I didn't tell ya before because I was worried I might be wrong. Remember, I haven't known Sasuke as long as ya have. I only know from what my fella beasts' experiences are, and even they're kinda fuzzy. I didn't wanna tell ya until I was exactly sure.'

The blond smiled. He brought his knees up to his chest on the chair, saying aloud, "I guess the blame is off of you then now huh?"

Naruto was so immersed his thoughts that he didn't notice the door open to bare Sasuke walking in. He was fully dressed and quite confused at all the interesting faces the guy was making to himself. 'It is almost like he is talking to someone…' Sasuke thought. 'Or at least himself for that matter.' To make it a little less awkward, Sasuke cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

The knucklehead's eyes looked up instantly. It was a look of absolute attention and slight fear. This did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha. "Oh Kisho! I didn't see you there! That was an awful quick shower." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow but didn't mention the strange behavior. "Yeah… it was only ten minutes but-"

A loud laugh much like one of a dying parakeet bounded off the walls of the room. "Geez Kisho, you are such a girl! You even explain like one!" The raven strode over and gave Naruto strongest pat on the back in the history of back pats. "What the hell! That ain't even fair, you so infused that with chakra."

Sasuke flipped his hair to the side and stated calmly, "Oh don't be such a girl. That was nothing."

The blond deadpanned. "I will murder you."

**XXX**

All she could see of him was a silhouette, which was it, no more. Whoever he was appeared smartly dressed in a suit that contrasted with his seemingly spiky hair. Hanabi quirked an eyebrow. He didn't look too much taller than her. Many of these thoughts swam through her head as she contemplated who this blind date could be.

Suddenly, a warm comforting hand clamped on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw it was Temari smoking yet another cigar. The long thin tendrils of smoke made their way up into the air, twirling themselves around the two girls before disappearing into the atmosphere. Ten-ten stood right beside the sand ninja, a kind smile on her features.

"Temari, what are you doing here?" the young Hyuuga asked, perplexed.

"Eeehh, I happened to pass through the area and noticed a very nervous looking girl biting on her fingernails. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as nervous as you since the last chunin exams girly." Temari bent down to take a drag of her cigar on the walkway; she continued, "You have to chill honey."

Hanabi peered down. Sure enough, her newly painted fingernails were being murdered.

"You could've been less blunt Temari." While the sand ninja rolled her eyes the weapons master added, "However, the message is still the same from me. Hold your head high; you have nothing to be afraid of. Whoever this is has got to be at least a little bit attractive. I mean, this is Tsunade we're talking about here."

Hanabi raised her eyebrows. "You have a point."

Before her eyes the boy walked closer. It was seen that he too had escorts. In the distance she could finally make out a mop of brown hair, a scarf, a dog and blur of pink.

"K-konohamaru?"

"Whoa… is that seriously Hanabi? Wow! You look totally different."

Kita smirked at their realization. Sakura just smiled, crossing her arms in satisfaction. As the newfound couple began to talk and walk off together towards the cafeteria, the escorts all gave a collective sigh of relief. Kiba laughed, "I guess that did the trick huh?"

Temari snorted, "That more than did the flipping trick! Did you see that kid's face when he saw her!"

The group of four walked off into the sunset. Each laughed here and there as the trudged off in the direction of the horizon. It was only three days until they all had to leave the sanctuary of camp.

**XXX**

1) During this chapter I listened to **So Listen by Cody Simpson ft. T-Pain, The Way by Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller, and Lovestruck by Breathe Electric.**

2) Okay people, I know Neji is dead. But this isn't going to follow the same plot. I started this in summer for god sakes don't judge me! XD

3) *overexaggerated gasp* They might get married! JK! But, I hope you guys aren't dissappointed with my choice for Hanabi's date.


End file.
